Checkmate
by redmystique
Summary: The host club is at the beach house and feelings are thrown into the mix. Will Kyouya win the girl or will Tamaki win his guy? Will Takashi confess his feelings? Will Haruhi make up her mind!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is just going to be a short little story about Kyouya and Haruhi... Maybe a two-shot? Pobably no more than three.**

**Red: Who wants to say the disclaimer?**

**Ranka: ME! RED DOES NOT OWN OURAN OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS! HEHEHEHE...**

**Red: ouch... my ears...**

Sitting in my room studying on the weekend is a normal occurrence for me, unless of course the host club decides to capture me against my will. I can't help but frown at the idea for a second then get back to studying.

"Haruhi! I'm home!" Ranka, my father, yells from the front room. I look at the time and see that it is only eleven, a little early for him to be getting back from his job at the local transvestite bar. I set aside my books and take in the view of my father standing in the door way. He has shaved his legs again and is in a dress, his longer red hair flowing past his shoulders, and his face painted thick with makeup.

"Your home early." I state simply, I have been told that I can be quite blunt but I never notice it.

"Only stopping by to get some of my things darling daughter, one of my clients requested me to spend the rest of the weekend with him at his place! Oh isn't it wonderful! Me, staying with a handsome man for an entire weekend! Oh, Haruhi, I can barely control my excitement!" My father continues squealing but suddenly stops when he sees what I have been doing.

"Oh my darling daughter, always so studious, daddy is so proud of you! But you should be out with one of those handsome host boys having some fun! But not too much fun… and not with that idiot Suoh boy." My father ends seriously with a parental tone.

"I will think about it." I say simply to appease him. _I wonder if Ramen will be on sale at the market tomorrow. _My thoughts wonder as Ranka continues on ranting about fantasies of me and some host club member. Only a single name pulls me out of my thoughts.

"What did you just say?" My father looks dejected after realizing I hadn't been listening at all.

"I was just talking about Kyouya-kun and how you should give him a chance, he really is a wonderful boy…" From that part on my dad re-entered fan girl mode and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. All the while images of a certain senpai flickered through my head.

wakawakawakawakawakawaka

I let out an exasperated sigh as I realize my attention has been pulled away yet again by the desire to look at a certain file in my computers database. I return my attention to my company's projection charts noting that my company has already surpassed my fathers. Though I doubt he know that, or even that I already own a company. Noticing the time I decide it is about time to shut off my laptop and go to bed, as I am about to close down the file labeled Haruhi catches my eye.

_I really shouldn't, if I do that makes me almost as bad as that idiot Tamaki. But then again by looking I am excepting my feelings, which is something Tamaki would never do. _I move my mouse closer, then right before I am about to click I stop. _NO! I will not be a creeper! Ootori's do not harbor such feelings for commoners! _With that last thought I shut down my computer, shut it forcefully, and envelope myself in darkness and promptly fall asleep, not noticing a text from a certain French idiot.

wakawakawakawakawakawaka

After my father finally leaves I decide it is about time to go to sleep. I walk back into my room and move my books off of my bed before shutting off the lights and allowing the obsidian darkness to swallow me whole.

The next morning I wake up to the sound of pounding on the front door. I groan and look at the time. _5:30 in the god damn morning! Whoever this is they better have a good reason for waking me up. _I walk to the front door and open it to find a disheveled Tamaki-senpai looking worried. I stand there and glare.

"What the hell are you doing at my house at 5:30 in the morning?" Tamaki shrinks back at the venom in my words.

"You didn't answer any of our texts! I thought the secret police kidnapped you… or, or…"

"Tamaki-senpai, there is no such thing as a secret police now a days."

"How do you know? It is the SECRET police force after all."

"Tamaki-senpai if you don't give me a good reason not to I am going to shut this door and go back to sleep."

"No! You can't! We are all going back to the beach house for fun this time! And you are coming with us!" With that Tamaki shoved his way into my house, followed by two twins who I didn't notice was there. They snicker at me as they pass.

"Morning shadow princess." They both say as they head to my room and start packing. I trudge behind.

"Thank god we brought you a back up suit case." Kaoru says idly as he throws another pair of guy-ish shorts over his shoulder to land in a growing pile on my bedroom floor. Sighing, I know that it will do me no good to object so I grab my over the shoulder bag and pack it with stuff I will need. I grab my phone, my mp3 player, and the coordinating chargers, then I pack my homework that still needs finished, some aspirin, and my toothbrush.

Looking into my bedroom I see that they are still packing so I head to the kitchen. I pull out our better coffee and make it strong then I pull out two travel containers to keep it warm. One I pour the strong black pricier coffee into and the other I mix a little instant coffee mix in then add the last little bit of the extra strong coffee in. After pouring in a descent amount of sugar and creamer into my mug I put on the light blue lid and head out the door.

They three annoying hosts follow after me, one carrying a lightly packed suit case huffing about me not having any girl cloths. I lock up and head to the limo. I open the door to find the only seat available is next to a sleeping Kyouya-senpai, great. I slide in carefully and shut the door quietly. As the limo takes off the host club starts bickering. I take a big gulp of my coffee hoping it will give me enough energy to handle their theatrics but before long I slump over in my seat and fall sleep.

wakawakawakawakawakawaka

I wake up to shouting and a pressure on my shoulder. I look over to find a sleeping Haruhi lying on my shoulder. I can't help the blush that creeps onto my cheeks before I manage to return my usual mask. I look forward to see a creepily smiling Honey-senpai. I rack my brain trying to remember if I condoned to this. I most definitely did not. I let out a low growl and internally laugh at how something so quiet can silence them all.

"Why the hell am I stuck in a limo with all of you?"

"We are going back to the beach house." Honey-senpai says cheerily.

"As in my family's beach house… without my permission?"

"Tama-chan talked to your father and he said yes so Tama-chan called us all and told us his plans." With this I throw a glare at Tamaki and watch as he shrinks back.

"I did text you." I huff and slide on my glasses, glad they put them in my shirt pocket. I feel a stirring beside me as Haruhi yawns and wakes up. She looks at me with a hint of slight fear.

"I'm sorry senpai, I didn't mean to fall asleep on you."

"It's fine Haruhi." I say simply, not trusting myself to say much else. I watch as she pulls out two travel coffee mugs and hands one with a black lid to me.

"It is the best coffee we had, black. I figured considering the hour they woke me up at they must have woken you up twice as early." She says before taking a sip of her own coffee and shooting a glare at Tamaki and the twins. Both are watching the exchange with odd expressions. I take a sip of the coffee and sigh, not the best but definitely better than instant. I laugh inside as Haruhi shoots the trio an exasperated look.

"What?" She snaps.

"It is just odd…" Hikaru says simply.

"They way you two are acting…" Kaoru also says briefly.

"You two have more in common than meets the eye." Mori says in a spout of random talkativeness. Everyone looks with shock as Honey giggles beside him. Throughout the conversation Tamaki stays oddly quiet and I look over at him to see him studying me. Could he possibly know?

Wakawakawakawakawakawaka

I can't help but blush at what Mori says and the way Honey keeps looking at us. How could he possibly know that I harbor some strange feeling for Kyouya-senpai, I barely even recognize the feeling myself. As the caffeine kicks in I can't help but itch to get out of the limo. I can barely stand the fact that every time the limo jostles us I end up brushing against Kyouya, which always, despite my best efforts, winds up with my cheeks turning the shade of a tomato. Why do I respond this way? When we finally reach the beach I almost throw myself out the door managing to trip and fall face first into sandy cement.

Kyouya, in a relapse of perceptiveness, manages to trip over me sending him sprawling almost on top of me. Somehow we roll over so that we are facing each other.

"I am so sorry senpai." He doesn't say a word but stays there looking at me. His glasses have fallen off and I notice that his eyes are filled with emotion. My eyes widen as I recognize them. I stay down as he slowly stands up then turns and holds out his hand. I grab his hand and, as I attempt to stand, feel a sharp pain in my ankle. He frowns and swoops me up. As he turns around I see that all of the hosts but Tamaki have left and he is just standing there looking at us with this odd look on his face. He turns sharply and heads for the house. Kyouya starts to walk in the same direction as I squirm and protest.

"Kyouya I'm fine! Just put me down." He stops at my words and sets me down but doesn't let go of my arm. He bends down to eye level and speaks firmly as I hold back tears from the pain.

"You are not okay Haruhi! You hurt your ankle and can't walk or stand! Just let me take care of you damn it!" I am stunned, was that… emotion? Shown from the stoic shadow king? He swoops me up again and carries me in then up the stairs. He sits me down on a big bed and I sit there and watch as he putts multiple pillows under my foot to elevate it then puts a few behind my head to make me more comfortable. Every once and a while a host comes up but Kyouya promptly sends them away. Eventually he stops fussing and sits in a chair beside my bed and looks at me.

"Why must you be so clumsy?"

"Why must I be clumsy to elicit emotion from you?" I snap before thinking about my words.

"You don't Haruhi." He says and I try to pinpoint when honorifics were dropped. I gape a bit when I realize I was the first to do so.

"You are the only one who ever gets emotion out of me." Kyouya says as he looks me straight in the eyes, his honesty provoking me.

"Kyouya I…"

**Mwahahahaha … cliff hanger XD Review and tell me if you think Haruhi will actually say what we all want her to say :) And I apologize if Kyouya seems a bit OOC, the reasoning behind it is that he is slowly confronting his emotions and he doesn't do that often therefore he acts strangely. See ya next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Finally updating! This chapter was oddly difficult to write and I feel like this is going to end up being a longer story than I originally thought :P Lol I dedicate this chapter to Vatala Darkmist who yelled at me to "update update update!" the first day I posted. Sorry for the wait, hope the chapter doesn't suck as bad as I think it does.**

**I don't own Ouran or any of its characters :( If I did it would still be ongoing and Haruhi would be with Kyouya… just saying.**

"Kyouya I…" I'm cut off by the door slamming open.

"WHY AM I NOT ALLOWED TO SEE MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER!" Tamaki shouts, all of earliers weirdness gone. "MORI HAS BEEN KEEPING US ALL (meaning him and the twins) FROM COMING UP! WHY IS MOMMY MENOPOLIZING DAUGHTERS TIME!" He yells in a Tamaki like fashion then notices my leg being propped up. He stops and his eye twitches.

"Mother… hurt Haruhi?" His lip trembles and I can't help but sigh. Kyouya mutters a soft 'idiot' before standing.

"I'll leave you to explain." Kyouya walks out all emotion drained from his face. My chest hurts a little when I see his mask has returned and I can't decide what that means. Doing my best not to show my pain I look at the frantic blonde haired idiot who is ranting on about something.

"…. If he did anything to hurt you…"

"TAMAKI!" I say loudly cutting him off.

"Kyouya-senpai would never intentionally hurt me. I tripped when I got out of the car and twisted my ankle, he was simply helping me take care of it." I do my best not to let my irritation show through my voice. He was standing right there, shouldn't he know what's going on?

"Oh Haruhi, Daddy is here for you if you need anything!" He hugs me tight cutting off my air supply.

"Can't… breathe…" I manage to choke out and he lets go, his face tinted with a slight blush. A voice being cleared in the doorway pulls my eyes from a blushing Tamaki-senpai.

"Tamaki, I think it would be best if you allowed Haruhi to rest." Kyouya says simply.

"Don't you dare hurt our Daughter while I am away. I expect you to treat her like a princess." I hold back a grimace but laugh a little when Kyouya smirks, obviously amused by Tamaki's words. After a lot of reassurance the idiot king is finally appeased and leaves. Kyouya turns to me.

"Would you like me to stay with you? Or would you prefer to be alone?"

"You can stay if it isn't a bother." I say, watching in delight as his usual mask morphs into one of surprise. It is only for a second but that one fleeting moment of true emotion makes him staying worth it. The room stays silent as he walks over and takes a seat.

"Haruhi, what were you going to say before Tamaki interrupted?"

"O-oh nothing important, it wouldn't have any m-merit to you a-any ways." I silently curse my new found speech impediment. Why had I started to say that in the first place? I watch as Kyouya takes of his glasses and pinches the bridge of his nose. Without looking up Kyouya starts to speak.

"Haruhi, I want you to know you can talk to me and that not everything has to have merit." My eyebrow immediately raises at his comment.

"If you won't tell me what you were going to say then I am just going to have to say something for you…." He stops and looks at me expectantly. When I don't respond he sighs.

"Fine… Haruhi, anything you say has merit, especially when it is for my ears only. Simply being here with you has some merit to it. You see… after all of the hosts have spent so much time with you all of us have developed some form of feelings for you. Just by simply spending time with you now I am one step closure to you than the rest." He stops and lets it sink in. Does he really think they all have a crush on me? I mean seriously? Tamaki definitely but not Kaoru or Hikaru, to them I am just a toy. Honey still acts like a child and Mori would never take his attention away from Honey long enough to grow feelings for someone else. And then there was the shadow king… to him I am simply a number. If only he could be the same to me.

Instead my heart beats faster around him, and my head grows cloudy. He poisons my thoughts, and seeps into almost every dream. Stupid shadow king…

"All of the hosts Haruhi." He says as if reading my thoughts.

"You couldn't mean?"

"Yes. Even I have grown some form of feelings for you… much to my chagrin." He states, his charcoal eyes seemingly baring deep into my soul. My pulse races and my mouth goes dry. This can't be real, this can't be happening, it is a dream. Like all of the others. Except this time when I pinch myself in the arm I don't wake up and the devilishly handsome shadow king is still staring intently at me.

"I… I… uhm…." He smirks at my lack of words and stands up.

"Get some rest. Your foot should be safe to walk on by morning." He says over his shoulder leaving me to my thoughts. Eventually I fall asleep only to be awoken in the middle of the night by sharp hunger pains. I hadn't eaten all day. I slowly work my way out of bed and hobble to my door. I make it half way down the hall when a loud clap of thunder stops me cold in my tracks.

How didn't I notice it was storming? As another loud bang sounds I let out squeak and slump against the wall, falling to the floor and crying into my knees. Suddenly the wall behind me disappears and I fall back in two beams. What the hell?

"Haruhi?" A gravelly voice sounds behind me and I look up into the eyes of a glairing Kyouya. Before I can respond the hall lights up and another boom is heard causing me to bury my face into Kyouya's legs. Kyouya sighs and reaches down to pick me up. I cling to him as the storm continues hardly noticing as he sits down on his bed and holds me in his lap. He makes shushing noises and strokes my hair awkwardly as I continue to clutch his shirt.

"Haruhi, it is alright. It's just a storm, it isn't going to hurt you." He says softly as I bury my face in his chest. Eventually I fall asleep, strangely comfortable in his arms. The next morning I wake up from the sunlight streaming in from the window. Why am I staring into a shirt, and why is there and arm around me? I look up to see Kyouya's head tucked down towards mine, his one hand laying under my cheek, his other wrapped firmly around my waist.

I completely forgot there was a storm last night. I can't help but smile softly at how peaceful… no, not peaceful… more like how calm he looked. Not wishing to awake him and face the wrath of the low blood pressure demon lord I allow myself to fall back asleep, not aware that not even an hour later a certain French idiot would be barging in, questioning about his daughters whereabouts.

**Mid-chapter AN: Sorry for OOC-ness :L O_o I totally apologize but I am currently distracted by an update of Maid Sama on Manga Reader… tear… there was so not enough of an update to appease my need :( Back to the story :P**

"KYOUYA! I CAN'T FIND HARUHI ANY WHERE AND…" Tamaki cuts off when he sees not one but two someone's in Kyouya's bed.

"Erhm…" I mumble unintelligibly, not wanting to be woken up from such a comfortable position. I hear the door close and I bolt upright. Did someone see us? Suddenly strong arms pull me back down and I hear Kyouya mumble something. Carefully I manage to get his hand off from around me and slowly get out of bed and hobble to my room without waking up Kyouya.

The sky is visibly brighter and I am glad for this, I personally hope there are no more storms for the rest of the stay here. Knowing I will have to face whoever saw us eventually I get ready and head downstairs where most of the host club (save for Honey and Kyouya) are already noisily eating and fighting. I stop in the door way amused by the conversation.

"And I say we look for her down at the beach!" Tamaki says loudly to Hikaru.

"And I say she is most definitely in the house!" Hikaru shouts standing up. I decide now would be the best time to speak up. I clear my throat audibly and watch in amusement as their heads whip over, except for Mori's who noticed me the second I walked in.

"Your alright!" The twins run over and snuggle their cheeks against mine.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Tamaki-senpai said you weren't in your room so we all searched for you." Kaoru starts.

"Eventually we decided it would be better to stop, eat breakfast, and then resume searching." Hikaru finishes.

"Well if you must know I was under the bed. There was a storm last night and that is where I woke up." The lie comes out easy. I watch as Tamaki raises an eyebrow. Shit. So it was him, why isn't he freaking out? And why didn't he tell the twins?

"Oh Haruhi! Why didn't you go find one of us?" Tamaki jumps in. I stare at him and point to my foot.

"You forget for the time being she is crippled." A cool voice speaks up from the door way. His hair is disheveled and his cloths wrinkled. He must have just woken up. His face still has the signature smirk plastered on except for the moment his glasses are nowhere to be seen. I notice he is holding on the railing with a firm grip and is squinting slightly at us.

"Now, has anyone seen my glasses?" The group gasps in shock. The orderly shadow king doesn't know where his glasses are? Eventually I speak up.

"Did you fall asleep with them on? Because if you did they might be on your bed somewhere or on the floor."

"Thank you Haruhi for that bit of useful information but I cannot see well enough to find them." Kyouya's voice is laced with stinging sarcasm and everyone in the room but me slinks away attempting to get away from his dark aura. I sigh, guess that means I will be the one going up.

"I'll come help you senpai." I start up the steps behind him pausing to look back to see the host club spontaneously all dressed in black, the twins crying into white handkerchiefs.

"Such a brave soul!" Kaoru wails. You think I would be used to their antics by now. When I step into the room I see Kyouya sitting on his bed, his glasses on his face.

"Senpai…"

"You can call me by my name Haruhi."

"K-Kyouya? You didn't actually lose your glasses did you?" I says staring down at my hands.

"No Haruhi. I din't lose my glasses." He grabs my chin and pulls it up till I am looking into his eyes. His hand drops and he takes a deep breath.

"Haruhi, we need to talk."

**Whew! Finally finished that chapter, don't know if I like it but I kept hitting this major road block called lack of inspiration or Writers Block, whichever you prefer. I feel a little weird making Kyouya the first one to sort of admit his feelings. Then I got to the end of this chapter and went CRAP! I forgot to switch to his perspective. Therefore next chapter I will try and make it mainly Kyouya considering Haruhi got a whole chapter to herself. REVIEW! Reviews make me want to update, and intimidate me…. Which isn't a bad thing :P Tell me if this chapter was a disappointment… because I feel like as far as writing goes this wasn't the best… Any who, see ya next chapter :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ack! Another difficult chapter to write… it turns out writing as Kyouya confessing is REALLY difficult. Oh and if you want to request something go ahead and I will try to add it in if it can fit the story or I will try and do a separate one shot involving your idea :P **

**Haruhi: She doesn't own Ouran or any of it's characters. (Thank God!)**

**Red: Excuse Me?**

**Kyouya: Too much drama for our tastes… **

**Red: Jerks….**

"_Haruhi…"_

_ "Yes?"_

_ "Say something…"_

_ "I don't know if I can…"_

_ "Then at least do something."_

_ "Okay."_

…

"Haruhi, we need to talk…" I look down at her and a shiver runs through me as I stare into those big brown eyes. I don't know if I can do this…

"Yes Kyouya?" I can't help but study her lips as she says my name.

"I… I think I might possibly like you…" I glance away. Why did I say it? Why did I have to go and fall for the commoner! My father is going to be pissed… And yet I can't imagine taking back what I have said. The silence cuts through my soul. I look down to see Haruhi staring up at me, her eyes wide, and her mouth agape.

"Haruhi…"

"Yes?" She says it like a question… Never a good sign.

"Say something…"

"I don't know if I can…" I sigh, why must she be so difficult, either you like me or you don't.

"Then at least do something."

"Okay." What she does next surprises me. She turns on her heels and runs for the door. As she slams the door behind her the loud cracking noises adds sound effect to what I am feeling. Never have I felt so weak. My heart feels like it is either ripping in half or about to pound right out of my chest. What the hell is this…

I fall to the floor dejected. I am an Ootori. I can have anything in the world. I am an Ootori. I have unlimited power. This mantra plays over and over in my head. This was something that usually worked and yet my broken heart will not freeze back over. A spot on the floor darkens and I touch it… It's wet. Am I crying? Why the hell am I crying? She doesn't mean that much to me. _That is a lie and you know it. _The voice in the back of my head calls me out on my bull shit once again. Stupid inner voice of reason.

I wipe the tears from my eyes and stand up. I will not be this weak, or at least I won't show it. I get in the shower and then change into my usual dressy/casual dark attire. Taking a deep breathe I step out of my room to head downstairs.

wakawakawakawakawaka

His confession stuns me. I feel numb and can't even move, let alone think. How could he like me? Mr. Merit himself, liking a commoner it was improbable, no, impossible. And yet, here he was standing in front of me, his cheeks tinted pink, his eyes darting away from me, embarrassed. Now he wants me to say something? Doesn't he realize what a shock this is? I feel sick. Why did he have to like me back? It is so much easier to just watch from a distance and dream.

I bolt out of the room and collapse against the shut door, sliding down to the floor, hugging my knee's to my chest. Why am I responding this way? Mother in Heaven, I wish you were here to explain this feeling to me. I feel like my heart is going to implode. I need help. Maybe I am sick… or… or…

_Maybe you like him… _Shut up voice of reason! I do not love him. _Love? Did I mention love? _Sigh, I need to get up off of the floor. I can't let anyone see me like this. So confused, lost, and sopping in my own tears. I stand and wipe my off my tears. After changing into a fresh shirt I head downstairs, managing to, for the most part, keep my emotions in check. The first thing I notice is that everyone but Kyouya isn't down here anymore. Kyouya is sitting there sipping a cup of what looks like coffee. I sniff, and a little alcohol…

"Kyouya?"

"I do believe you are missing an honorific there." He says smoothly not looking up from his paper. His response stings more than I would have thought and I internally cringe.

"Kyouya-SENPAI… We need to talk."

"Fujioka-san we have done enough talking for one day." He takes a sip of coffee. What the hell? Now I am not even Haruhi? Angered I fume, as I stomp out of the house to the beach I stop and respond.

"My name is Haruhi, **KYOUYA**, and I would like you to remember that, you stupid confusing damned rich bastard!" With that I turn and storm out of the house, not caring enough to look back.

wakawakawakawakawakawaka

Walking down stairs I find the kitchen empty and pour myself some coffee. Definitely not strong enough. I grab a bottle of the closest alcoholic beverage and pour a heady dose into my mug. I take a sip and choke a little at the burning liquid. Perfect. I sit down and look at the paper, knowing very well that when Haruhi comes down I will be the first thing she sees. I watch silently as she comes down. Her eyes look puffy and her new shirt has a few tear stains. Good, maybe she realizes how horrible she was.

When she says my name I almost want to turn mushy again but I don't, instead I resort to what I know best. Coldness. Using her proper name feels foreign to my tongue and very forced. I watch as she cringes. After that she snaps. I watch as she leaves, obviously upset. God, I am such a hypocrite. Now who is the one being horrible? What do I do… a part of me wants to chase after her and beg for forgiveness, another wants to just go upstairs and sleep the rest of the trip, and another is laughing at the other two, scolding me for acting so un-Ootori like.

_Chase after her idiot! _My inner voice screams. With that I am off, running after the best thing I have ever ruined in my life.

**So short! I know, and so not my best writing. Stupid Kyouya! Stupid Haruhi! Why can't you two just stop the drama and get together already! lol Silly red, that's because you enjoy toying with them too much, plus what's a story without a little (or a lot) of drama :) ****THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS YOU GUYS ARE GREAT!**** That was for the people who don't read these long rambles. ****REVIEW PLEASE :P**

**P.s. In the last chapter Kyouya was never naked…. four of my perverted friends decided that it was up for debate so I figured I would let that be known in case that wasn't clear. He was most definitely fully clothed at all times! lol**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait :( A garden gnome ran by and stole my inspiration… damn garden gnomes XD That and a magnificent story called Of Black and Red Roses by Yuuna Arashi had my attention… sorry**

** PROCEED WITH CAUTION! OOC-NESS AHEAD! :P**

**Disclaimer: Since the magical community doesn't seem to like me as of late I do not think I will be obtaining my wish for the rights of Ouran… just sayin.**

**P.s. I apologize for any cussing… little ears beware XD (lol a little late for this I suppose)**

I run faster than I ever have before, chasing after the girl that I love, a girl who didn't return my feelings… but when had something as trivial as that stop me from still pursuing what I want? I catch up with her on the beach as she is stomping towards the rest of the group obviously pissed. I grab her hand tight enough to catch hold and pull her back. She stumbles into me and looks up, her eyes slits.

"What is it Kyouya…" She hisses.

"Haruhi I…"

"You what?" Her tone holds as much venom as a deadly snake.

"I don't know if I can say it out loud." I say softly.

"Well if you're not going to say something then I am leaving now." She says and attempts to get away but I don't let go of her hand.

"What if I did something instead?" God I must be crazy… She looks at me expectantly. I take a deep breath before lowering my lips to hers. My lips tingle as they touch hers softly. After a few seconds I gasp as Haruhi kisses me back. Could she? No that doesn't make sense… wait what was I thinking about again?

wakawakawakawakawaka

I stomp of towards the beach as fast as I can to get as far away from that ass whole as possible. Who the hell did he think he was to play with my feelings like that? As I silently shout a slew of cusses in my head I continue on towards the others only to suddenly be yanked back into the jerks chest. I make my voice drip with venom. You can't just dump something like that on someone, then act like a jerk right after. Suddenly his lips are on mine. My eyes grow wide with shock as shivers run down my spine and I find myself kissing him back.

His tongue traces me lips lightly and I permit him entrance. Why was I mad again? Oh right, I shove him back and gasp for air.

"What… the hell." I gasp out. "You can't just confess, then act like a jerk, then kiss me like that! I am not the type for emotional roller coasters and if that is your game Kyouya then I think you should stop bothering me."

wakawakawakawakawaka

I inwardly flinch, I know she can be blunt but still.

"Haruhi, do you… like me?" I look up with my eyes to see her standing there looking rather amused.

"Kyouya, sometimes you are almost as dense as Tamaki-senpai." She says smiling. Again with the beating around the bush! Just say yes or no! I watch as she smirks and then suddenly pulls me down hard into another kiss. As we pull away both blushing she whispers her answer.

"I might even love you." She whispers and her eyes grow wide. I chuckle and smile down at her. Little did either know that the host club had seen the whole ordeal.

wakawakawakawaka

Tamaki's eyes widened when he saw his best friend kissing his daughter. He also felt an odd pang of jealousy that he interpreted as being disturbed by the fact that mother was kissing daughter. Of course he couldn't stand for this so he did what Tamaki does best. Act like an idiot.

"MOTHER WILL NOT DO SUCH PERVERSE THINGS TO OUR DAUGHTER!" Tamaki shouts as he storms up to the two teens, two red headed devil twins following close behind, one looking angrier than the other. And of course Mori and Honey just walked casually in the back of the pack, not entirely surprised by the turn of events.

"Tamaki-senpai, you do realize he isn't really my mother so it is perfectly acceptable." Haruhi says pointedly. Suddenly Hikaru shoves his way forward and starts yelling angrily, spit flying.

"There is no way you could possibly wind up with that egotistical ass whole! He is just using you for some merits or other! Why can't you see it Haruhi? This is Kyouya we are talking about! The shadow king! How could you possibly like someone so dark and cruel and manipulative and…"

"Hikaru, stop insulting him." Her voice is low and her eyes are tinted with darkness. Tamaki shivers and takes a step back. Of course Hikaru doesn't listen. Suddenly Hikaru staggers back as a small but powerful fist punches him right in the face. **(Go Haruhi!)** As he hits the sand she bends over and glares down at him.

"Why can't you just be happy for me? You are such an idiot Hikaru!" She yells as a smirking Kyouya pulls her back towards the house.

wakawakawakawakawaka

I have never seen her like this, so fired up and wild. It is as intimidating as hell, of course I would never admit that. Nor would I ever admit that I found angry Haruhi rather cute. I manage to drag her in then I grab her shoulders and look at her. Her eyes are wet with angry tears and she looks more or less exhausted.

"Haruhi? Why don't you go rest? I will take care of the others."

"Kyouya…" She begins to protest but I cut her off.

"Haruhi, I will deal with them." I push my slipping glasses up my nose and sigh. So stubborn.

"You aren't going to listen to me are you?" She shakes her head and I sigh then scoop her up into my arms bridal style. She squirms a bit but eventually gives up. I carry her to her room and set her on her bed. I give her a quick kiss on the forehead before leaving. I smirk as I notice how so much has changed in such a short amount of time.

I can't shake the image of Haruhi punching Hikaru in the nose on my behalf. When I reach the bottom of the stair case I see a rather angry looking blonde, a bloodied nose red head, and his concerned twin waiting for me. Oh, _this_ should be fun.

** Ack! So Short! They kissed :P That was the goal of this chapter, have them finally get together and of course I set it up for next chapters mesh of hatred towards Kyouya from two certain hosts XD**

** I have to admit, I kind of liked OOC Haruhi in this chapter, very protective, and very volatile… I will do my best to make her more Haruhi like from now but I couldn't help it, someone deserved to be punched T_T lol**

** You know the drill, REVIEW! Or I will set the inspiration stealing gnomes on you O_o**

** P.s. I was listening to Karma Police by Radiohead while writing this chapter so idk if that influenced what I wrote… :( I probably shouldn't write with music playing from now on if it results in violent Haruhi's…**


	5. Chapter 5

** Ugh… sickness, writers block, and a butt ton of school exams have kept me from writing this chapter. Sorry for the wait.**

** Kyouya: Such a slacker. You're lucky you don't work for the host club or you would have higher debt than Haruhi's.**

** Red: *cough* *sniffle* shud up Kwowa.**

** Hikaru: *snickers* did she just call Kyouya a koala?**

**Red: Jerks, shwudn't swome won say da discwaimer?**

** Kaoru: *burst's out laughing***

"Hika-chan, you should go clean up your nose, ne?" A cheery voice sounds and I can't help but smirk at Hikaru's scowl. I watch as Kauru grabs his brother's arm and drags him away from the group. I almost laugh out loud at Tamaki's twitching eye, but that would have been unsettling for everyone. We wait in eerie silence until the twin's return. Hikaru still glaring intently

"So does anyone want to start." I smirk as Tamaki starts screaming.

"MOTHER SHOULD NOT DO SUCH HORRIBLE INCESTUOUS THINGS TO DAUGHTER! IT'S NOT RIGHT!" His theatrics send my blood pressure spiraling which is not an easy task considering I have hypotension. **(Low Blood Pressure!) ** I feel my hand tingle as it slaps hard against Tamaki's cheek.

"She is not my daughter, she is not your daughter, I am not your wife nor am I a mother to anyone. I love her Tamaki. Not in a mother daughter relationship way. As in I want to kiss her. Protect her. Be there for her." My words hit me in the face and strike me in shock. I meant every word. _For god's sake, it took you long enough! _My inner voice shouts.

"But I feel the same way… like a parent should." Tamaki says blankly. Baka.

"Tamaki… you might just be the slowest, most idiotic person I have ever met." I watch as Tamaki fly's to his own personal emo corner. He can be that way if he want's to. One to go… One down.. I turn to see Hikaru fuming.

"And I suppose it is your turn to yell at me?" I intone, pushing my glasses up the bridge of my nose.

"If you love her than there is nothing I can do about that but just know I will be fighting for her affection." Hikaru responds with clenched teeth then stalks off, shoving past me. Kaoru shrugs and pats me on the shoulder as he passes. That went better than expected. I look back to see Mori standing alone looking at me.

"Hm. If she needs me I will be there. Don't forget that." He says in his monotonous voice then walks off after Honey, towards the beach. If I were any of the others I might sit here in shock for another two minutes but all I notice is the meaning behind his rare words. He was another competitor. And that meant that he was in danger of losing his Haruhi. _So she is your Haruhi now? _

xXx_xXx

By the next day the host boys are all living relatively peacefully… or as peacefully as fueding teenage boys could possibly be. Haruhi's ankle is finally healed although her fist is a little bruised. Now they are all down at the beach to have some fun in the sun.

xXx_xXx

I'm so glad the boy's aren't fighting anymore… and I'm glad Hikaru has stopped glaring at Kyouya. I watch as Tamaki and the twins chase each other around… the twin's obviously picking on Tamaki about something.

"Haru-chan! Come build sand castles with Takashi and me!" Honey shouts cheerfully, flowers popping up above his head.

"Sure Honey-senpai, that sound's great!" I call cheerily as I stroll over. We begin making sand castles and don't stop until lunch time. My attention is pulled from our sandy masterpiece by a certain idiot king standing with one foot on top of a chair and his arms placed in a heroic pose.

"I officially declare it lunch time!" He sings out before racing towards the house. I huff as I struggle to get up from my perch in the sand and look up thankfully when a strong hand pulls me up.

"Thanks Mori-senpai!"

"Hm." He grunts softly as he takes his hand and shakes sand out of my hair then smiles down at me. I can't help but blush.

"Kawaii! Haruhi you're so cute when your flustered!" Honey says brightly and glomp's me with a hug. Honey grabs my hand and then Mori-senpai's and as we walk in we swing him forward like one would do with a toddler, both me and Mori-senpai gently laughing all the way.

xXx_xXx

I watch from my bedroom window as the three walk back up to the house. This is the first time I've ever wished I wasn't such a late waker. Then maybe I could have kept her away from Mori. But instead I am here in my room while they are out there walking up like some happy family. I gag a little as I turn and go get dressed and head down for lunch. When I get down there I see Mori and Honey seated, Honey eating cake and Mori chewing on a small sandwich. Haruhi is standing in the corner surveying the scene in front of her while eating an apple. Of course the twins and Tamaki were running around screaming things at each other.

I stroll up to Haruhi casually and take a bite of her apple that is dangling in her hand quite close to her mouth. I chew in satisfaction at her shocked expression.

"Ah. Kyouya, you're up." She says and smiles softly. "There is food in the kitchen if you want something for lunch."

"I'm fine thanks." I mumble as my hand trails itself up her side and I smirk as she shivers. Then I claim her as mine, knowing Mori is watching, I kiss her neck then whisper in her ear. And as she opens her mouth to protest I steal a kiss.

xXx_xXx

I silently thank my years of training as I watch Kyouya mess with Haruhi. I manage to keep a blank expression but clench my fists as he whispers in her ear and her cheeks blush bright red. Only one thought passes through my head. Kyouya Ootori… this means war.

**O_o when did this story becoming a cheezy love triangle! *sobs dramatically into a handkerchief* I might need to change the title and summary… I definitely didn't think I was going to write something like this. I mean this story was supposed to be a lovely little two shot with a definite pairing… now I am on chapter five and am throwing in a love triangle battle thing a majig! *looks down at hands* WHY MUST YOU TYPE THIS NONSENSE!**

**Please review… MAYBE WITH NEW TITLE IDEAS! Oooh and take the poll I am about to set up after I post this. **

**KYOUYA or MORI! O_o I will let thee decide….**

***wakawakawakawakawaka* XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Three way ties are horrible… oh and whoever voted Hikaru… I can't decide if you're a sadist or a masochist… I guess it just depends on if you keep reading. I am horrible at writing hikaharu scenes and hate them… sorry just my opinion… **

**So here is the poll so far:**

**Hikaru: 1 (so not cool)**

**Mori: 1 (come on people!)**

**Kyouya: 1 **

**(PLEASE VOTE!) or else I am going to have to pick from these three since they are currently tied….**

**Song I Listened to This Chapter:**

**Sweet Dream's- Eurythmics **

**Echo Park- Ximena Sarinana**

My cheeks turn the shade of my favorite fruit. His words startle me and as I open my mouth to tell him to shut up he steals my lips away. My eyes shoot wide. What the hell? Damn rich kissing bandit bastard. **(try saying that five times fast! :P) **I mean I know we admitted to liking each other… kind of, but that does not mean that he can just kiss me any time he feels like. This train of thought doesn't last long as my eyes close. I can't be mad when I am enjoying this so much. My toes tingle and as he pulls away, I pause before returning back to my previous position of lazily eating.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Kyouya smirking and looking at Mori-senpai. When I turn to look I see Honey eating a bite of cake with less gusto than usual and Mori gripping the table hard, his usual stoic face barely showing a trace of pain. Only someone who knew him well would catch it. I watch as Kyouya walks around the table and whispers in Mori's ear as he passes. Mori-senpai's eye twitches and Honey pauses mid-bite and turns towards Mori-senpai after Kyouya disappears.

"Taka-chan… Kyo-chan is just possessive. Don't worry about it. I'm sure everything will be okay!" Honey end's cheerfully, but even an idiot could tell it was forced. I walk over and sit by Mori-senpai and put my hand on top of his.

"What did he say?" I ask quietly. I look up into Mori-senpai's eyes and the look in them makes me shiver. Mori-senpai frowns slightly and takes off his jacket and puts it around my shoulders then ruffles my hair.

"It was nothing Haruhi." He says simply and gets up and walks away toward the outdoor patio. My cheeks feel like they are flushed and when I bring my hand up to them they feel a little warm. Honey just smiles.

"Haru-chan? Do you love Kyo-chan?" His words startle me and I jump a bit.  
>Did I really? I mean I felt like I might… but then again I didn't have much practice in the area. My pause makes Honey's smile grow wider… if that is even possible.<p>

"Think about it Haru-chan, and don't forget to ask yourself that question about the others too okay! But not me! I'm already taken by Usa-chan!" Honey says cheerfully before running of laughing childishly. He was with… Usa-chan? Suddenly the alien theory pops into my head and I shudder. But his question rings in my head. Do I love any of the others?

Well there is Tamaki-senpai, but he is just an idiot and, although I know I love him, I know I am not in love with him. He is simply like some weird crazy uncle to me. Then there were the twin's. Kaoru was always nice to me and he was very level headed but he was just a good friend. For a while I thought I might have felt something for Hikaru but after your left wandering around scared in a storm that kind of changes your perspective. Then there was Kyouya… Did I love him? Or was that just lust? Ugh… this is frustrating. He makes me feel good but at the same time he is so calculating and goal orientated. If I were a road block in those goals would he drop me as quick as a hot potato? **(I couldn't think of a good analogy here lol)**

And then there was that little thing with Mori-senpai… I feel like Kyouya was just kissing me to lay claim on me or something. And what the hell did he say to Mori-senpai? Hmmm… sweet Mori-senpai… always there to protect, it isn't a shock I would be leaning toward the cool type or the strong silent type with a wild disposition. Out of them all they made the most sense. But did I love either of them. Maybe… I know I feel something for Mori-senpai I just can't tell what. And with Kyouya I need to try and tell the difference between love and lust.

I slowly realize that the dining room is eerily quiet. I stand and look out the window. All of the hosts are down at the beach. Kyouya is sitting in a chair reading something while Mori-senpai and Honey make more sandcastles. The twins and Tamaki-senpai are in the water doing god know what. I sigh. Why did this whole "love" thing have to be so confusing?

I go up the steps and walk into my room to change into my suit. I dig through my bag and sigh. The only swimsuit I can find is a small bikini, deep blue in color with ruffles. This is the twins doing for sure. I change and throw on a white t-shirt over it so that I am somewhat covered. I slip on my sunglasses then walk out to the beach.

"Want to make sandcastles with us again Haru-chan?" Honey asks sweetly.

"I'm sorry, I have to go do something." Honey smiles brightly at me words. I walk over to Kyouya's chair and sigh when he doesn't acknowledge me.

"Kyouya, what did you say to Mori-senpai?" I say forcefully as Kyouya's eyebrow raises.

"Mmmm… I don't remember anything out of the ordinary."

"Damned you don't Kyouya-senpai! I know you said something and I want to know what it is because from what I can tell it involves me." I keep my voice quiet but forceful, controlling the urge to yell at him.

"Did you know Mori-senpai plays chess?"

"What the hell does that have to do with anything!" I whisper furiously through clenched teeth.

"I simply called Check."

**Okay so I don't personally play chess but I will explain it to you ( I had to look it up). An opponent calling check means that they are making a move that will leave the other opponents King piece under attack. This is Kyouya's weird intellectual way of saying that he has Haruhi and Mori can't stake claim on her. Of course Kyouya doesn't understand that Mori is a very good chess player XD therefore Mori can get out of it. After all there hasn't been a Checkmate called yet :P makes me wonder who will be calling it…**

**REVIEW AND POLL!**

**(Maybe I should rename the story Checkmate?) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Mori and Kyouya are tied! Make sure to participate in the poll!**

**This chapter may contain some OOC-ness, but does Haruhi and Mori fluff make up for it?**

**Mori: "Ah…"**

**Red: "Would you please say the disclaimer?"**

**Mori: "I thought I just did."**

**Red: O.o**

**Yeah I am not even going to try and decipher Mori speak.**

**P.s. Remember the ruffle blue bikini? Covered by a thin white shirt? Yeah that comes into play in this chapter… XD**

_"I simply called Check."_

…

Kyouya smirks smugly before returning to his book. Irritated I slam the book out of his hands.

"Excuse me! I am not some prize to be won! I am not your possession, if Mori-senpai wants to make a move on me then he is allowed to!" I blush profusely as I realize my voice has risen. I look over to see a gleeful Honey and a blushing Mori-senpai. I turn back to see Kyouya glaring.

"I thought you said you might love me." Kyouya states icily.

"Exactly, I said I MIGHT love you. I've given it some thought and I don't know if I do, love you, I mean." I blush a little as he puts his finger under my chin and makes me look in his eyes.

"Then realize I am not giving up."

"I wouldn't expect you to." I sigh. "Now if you don't mind I am going back up to the house." I get up and walk back to the house as dignified as possible, ignoring the stares penetrating my back.

x.X.x

Sitting in the sand building sandcastles with Takashi I do my best to not look suspicious as I listen in on Kyo-chan and Haru-chan's conversation. I also pay attention to my cousin, who is silently staring at the ocean, his hand's moving effortlessly in the sand. I can tell he is listening too.

I smile wide as I hear Haru-chan's words grow louder, and Takashi blushes. I can only hope he will be smart enough to realize that Haru-chan loves him as much as he loves her. Although sadly I don't think either have noticed yet. I watch as Haru-chan stomps up to the house and turn to my cousin.

"Takashi? Can we go have some cake now!" I laugh giggly knowing that it will get me what I want. Takashi dips his head down in a nod.

"YAY! Cake cake cake cake cake…" I sing softly as Takashi swings me onto his shoulders and carries me in. I happen to know that the servants are off for the day, but hopefully this will all work out because even though this is part of my super secret master plan to get the two together, I REALLY want some cake.

As we walk in I see Haruhi sitting in a chair reading.

"Hey Haru-chan! Me and Takashi were just heading into the kitchen for some delicious cake! Would you like to come with us?"

"Oh, Honey-senpai, I think the maids and such are off for the day… So I don't think there will be any cake." I look up at her with my lips quivering and eyes watering.

"W-What? No cake!" I sob into her legs.

"I-It's okay Honey-senpai… how about I make a cake for you?" Haruhi smiles down at me and I smile.

"That would be great Haru-chan!" I watch as she walks to the kitchen and internally smirk. Hook, line, and sinker.

"Hey Takashi, why don't you go help Haru-chan prepare the cake." I watch as Takashi nods and walks towards the kitchen. Victory will be sweet, hopefully as sweet as Haru-chan's delicious homemade cake will be.

x.X.x

I search the kitchen looking for stuff to make some cakes, not surprisingly they have all of the ingredients I will need. _Rich bastards... _Unfortunately the cake pan's are on the top shelf and even on my tip toes I can't reach them. _And their too tall shelves. _Right before I am about to give up trying I feel a tall presence standing behind me and long sinewy arms reach up easily and grab them. Mori-senpai.

As he sets down the pans his arms brush against mine and he hesitates. Unconsciously I lean back, his warmth pulling me in. My back hits his chest and I startle and turn around.

"S-sorry." I stutter out.

"Mmm…" Mori-senpai smiles a rare smile and I feel my mouth raise into a smile too as a warm feeling settles into the pit of my stomach. He should smile more often. Then I notice our proximity and my cheeks blush profusely. His arms are still planted on the counter on either side of me, and if my head wasn't craned up to look at him my face would be practically buried in his chest. I watch as his cheeks blush slightly and he pulls his arms back.

"I came to help." His deep voice rumbles in his chest and I blush a bit as I realize neither one of us has moved back. Before I can think better of it I plant both hands on his chest and gently push back as I respond.

"No, no. That's okay, I can do it myself. You should…" Mori cuts me off.

"No. I am helping." The earnest look in his eyes makes me blush and I turn my eyes away towards the counter.

"O-Okay. Can you set the oven and start mixing the wet ingredients?" I watch as he nods and gets to work. I then turn and start to work on my own task of mixing the dry ingredients, once I am done I turn around and tilt my head sideways as Mori-senpai starts laughing. A sound that I have to admit I wished I could have the chance to get used too. _Why am I thinking such thoughts? More importantly why is he laughing?_

x.X.x

The silence that ensues as we work isn't an awkward one, with Haruhi here it is just peaceful, the only sounds emitted in the room are clinking of bowls, swirling of whisks, and cracking of eggs. When I am done I turn back to watch Haruhi work, noting the small poof's of powder that arise as she mixes the multiple substances.

When she turn around I lose it and laugh harder than I have laughed in a long while. Her face and hair are covered in white powder. When I look back up I just loose it again.

"What Mori-senpai?" I point toward the ovens reflective surface and smile widely as she gasps at the sight of her face. Then she starts to laugh as well but turns around and with a mock scolding expression.

"You shouldn't make fun of unsuspecting people." She says sternly, "So you must pay a price."

"Price?"

"Yes." And with that a hand full of white flour is thrown at my face.

x.X.x

As soon as I see my face the thought hits me and I move into action. I watch my handy work as Mori-senpai sputters out a poof of white. When he looks back up at me I break into a grin, his face is completely white.

"Now you're going to get it…"

"But two wrongs don't make a right." I state matter of fact-ly.

"Maybe three wrongs will." He says as he flings a goopy tan mixture at me, which manages to splatter across my face. Oh he is so going to pay for that. I dive for the sink sprayer that you usually wash dishes with and aim it at him. Watching as my stream of water almost hits him. Before I can move to get to him another glob of goop is flung at me, distracted by the new attack of goop Mori-senpai manages to make it up to me and grabs for the sprayer.

As we strangle for the sprayer we both are smiling like crazy fools at each other. Then Mori-senpai presses down the button and I realize that even though we both have our hands on it the nozzle is pointed at me. My white t-shirt becomes soaked to the point that it doesn't even look like it exists, my twin packed blue ruffle bikini showing through.

Mori-senpai stops spraying and we both blush crimson. The both of our heads snap towards the sound of a cute childlike voice ringing out.

"Is the cake almost done? Oh wait… what happened?"

**I am not going to lie, that was a blast to write. I just couldn't resist a food fight… it just sounded too great and cliché not to do one. And did anyone else love Honey in master mind mode? I wonder what else he has planned for the two smitten hosts. :P Sorry KyoHaru fans I was in a TakaHaru mood :P Hope you liked the chapter and REVIEW! OOOH AND DO THE POLL! **


	8. Chapter 8

**As expected Mori is now in the lead :)**

**Mori: 4**

**Kyouya: 2**

**Hikaru: 1**

**I feel like I should write a fluffy KyoHaru chapter but idk if that is even possible… so I shall try my best to add some fluff stuff.**

**Kyouya: What am I going to do to win Haruhi back?**

**Red: Whaaaaaaat? The dark shadow king asking me for advice?**

**Kyouya: -_- you are the one who writes these things, don't get so excited…**

**Red: Jerk, someone say the disclaimer**

**Kyouya: Well there is obviously a fan before the fiction in the url of this site isn't there? *smirk***

"O-oh, Honey-senpai, I'm sorry, we got a little…"

"Distracted." Mori-senpai finishes for me and blushes. How cute.

"Mmmmm…. Okay…. So are you going to start on the cake soon?" Honey asks cheerfully and smiles widely when we shake our heads yes then skips out of the kitchen singing something that sounds like "CAKE cake CAKE cake CAKE and LUUUUUUUUUUUUUURVE!" I turn to Mori-senpai and we both start laughing then start working on the cake again, this time refraining from throwing food at each other.

As the cake begins to bake I mix the frosting and he cleans the kitchen. When I turn around I find him just looking at me. Under his gaze my cheeks blush deep red and the fact that he is walking towards me doesn't help. And then with a soft smile he brushes his finger against my cheek and away comes soft pink. Frosting. I watch as he licks it off his finger and the blushes. I giggle uncontrollably and smile at his confused expression.

"You are too confusing Mori-senpai. I just don't know what to think about you." And with that I turn around and take out the cake and silently spread the icing. When I turn back around Mori-senpai is gone so I carry the cake out to a spastic Honey and a silent Mori-senpai. Mori-senpai smiles silently up at me and I smile back before cutting us all a piece of cake.

LATER THAT NIGHT

All of the hosts are in their respective bedroom's talking about Haruhi and their feelings towards her.

Twins

"Hikaru? How are you doing?" I ask softly, not saying what I am actually thinking. How was he handling the whole Haruhi ordeal?

"Im fine Kaoru, stop worrying."

"So you're… giving up? Brother that's not like you at all."

"I'm not giving up, I am simply letting her make her own choice. If she chooses me then great, if she doesn't then at least she is happy." I watch as Hikaru slumps on the bed. Slowly I walk over and sit next to him and put my arm protectively around him.

"I'm proud of you for not blowing up too much."

"Thanks for that." Hikaru says sarcastically. I just smile and pat his head.

Kyouya and Tamaki

I sigh as I sit back in bed, watching the French idiot lecture me on the importance of wooing. Haruhi had spent most of the day hanging out with Mori-senpai and Honey and that was bothering me greatly. When she passed me after dinner she had seemed a little distracted. I smirk at the thought.

FLASHBACK!

"Haruhi?" I call as I grab her wrist.

"Yes senpai?" She looks at me vacantly.

"So we are back to formalities?" I ask, my pride a little wounded.

"Hmmmm…. Yes I think we are. At least until I know what my feelings are."

"Well would you mind if I tried to sway you?" I ask deviously.

"Hm?" I capture her lips with mine and put my hands on her waist lifting her a bit so that I have a better angle. As she gasps in surprise I take the chance to probe her mouth then jerk back when she bites my tongue. I look at a rather amusing angry Haruhi. I place her back on the ground and watch as she just glares back at me.

"Don't do that again. It doesn't help me at all." And with that she sashayed down the hall way, a slightly sassy swing to her hips. I stifle a laugh and then retire to my respective room.

END FLASHBACK!

She had been so cute and yet…. I feel like we have taken two steps back. Maybe Mori would be winning this little game of ours after all.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!"

"Hm? Oh yes Tamaki, do continue."

Honey and Mori

"Honey looked cute in that swimsuit ne Takashi?" I exclaim cutely attempting to arouse a reaction. It works as I watch Takashi's cheeks blush softly.

"Yeah, she did."

"You like her?" I question and smile when I notice the tell-tale signs of Takashi being tired. This is going perfectly.

"Yeah, but I don't know if she likes me. She even told me today that she didn't know what she thought of me…. Do you think she likes me?" He asks shyly and blushes. He is so kawaii when he is like this. Haruhi needs to see this. As if on cue the sound of a loud thump sounds from the room on our right and a string of curses follow.

"Takashi? Why don't you go check on Haru-chan?" I say lightly, showing a little worry, in hopes to influence Takashi to be worried too.

"Yeah, I should see if she is okay." I watch as he hurries out the door and smile.

"Usa-chan this is going better than I thought!" He smiled and hugged Usa-chan tight.

"You want a kiss? Oh alright Usa-chan… I could never say no to you." And with that I snuggle close to Usa-chan. **(Shudder.)**

Haruhi's room

"Haruhi are you alright?" Mori-senpai comes rushing into my room and I blush. I was on my way to go put pajama pants on when a random trophy fell onto my foot. **(hmmmm… I would suspect Honey….) **Thus I was in only my underwear and an oversized shirt.

"OMG HARUHI PLEASE PUT SOME CLOTH'S ON!" Mori-senpai shouts, or at least the equivalence of a shout in Mori-senpai's standards. (Loud talking.) He then strides over and grabs a pair of pajama pants then shoves them at me and turns around. I laugh slightly as I put them on then tap him on the shoulder.

He turns around and smiles widely. My breathe hitches as I turn away and walk to my bed and sit down, he follows close behind.

"Mori-senpai? Are you okay? Maybe you're just tired?" I ask as he sits down beside me way closer than he ever would in his right mind.

"Call me Takashi. But yes now that you mention it I am a little tired." I watch as his eyes slowly droop and then he keels over into my lap. That was fast. I smile down at the sleeping head in my lap and then run my fingers through his spiky hair. It feels velvet soft. I slowly manage to move him into a laying down position and manage to get his head on a pillow. I then lay down on my half of the bed and fall asleep soon after.

I wake up to loud voices and sunlight streaming through my window. Warm breath ruffles my hair at the nape of my neck and I feel strong arms wrapped around me. That's right, Mori-senpai fell asleep in my room last night. Now why is everyone talking? Wait… why is everyone in my room! I manage to entangle myself from his arms and sit up to find a blonde idiot blubbering on and on about how "neighbor" was a perverted daughter molester, two shocked looking twins also blubbering nonsense, a pissed looking demon lord, and an ecstatic looking Honey.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Tamaki erupted.

"Erhm… good morning?"

**BWAHAHAHAHA! I love Haruhi's response… and a text talking Mori… lol "OMG…." So great. I felt like I needed a sleepy Mori scene… and to the KyoHaru fans, well I did throw in a kiss right XD**

**Anyways after the next update I am closing the poll so get your votes in! And review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Mori-8 Kyouya-2**

**REMINDER: After 1 p.m. I am taking down the poll and the winner will be official.**

**I AM NOT INCLUDING REVIEW VOTES! If you want to vote please go to my page and do the poll, only those votes will be included!**

**Anywho I can't believe there are 41 reviews… I was reminded this week of how ecstatic I was over just one review at the beginning, I dedicate this chapter too my first five reviewers on this story:**

**Loves2readandwrite**

**The Dark Is My Friend**

**Vatala Darkmist**

**Vrukalakos**

**xXKami-Kara-no-TenshiXx**

**Sorry for the late update :)**

**Out on the Town- part 1**

I watch as Tamaki's soul fly's out of his body and he face plants into the floor mumbling. The twins, prompted by this display of weakness, forget the view in front of them and start poking at Tamaki with a stick. Wait. How the hell do they just magically have a stick? There aren't even woods around here… want to know what never mind. Honey keeps smiling and hops onto my bed and starts jumping, which causes Kyouya to finally loose it and storm off.

This all registers slowly as I watch with disdain. Why can't they just leave my room already? Seriously it's not like it is that big a deal. Suddenly a soft thud in my lap makes me pull out of my thoughts.

"Oh Haru-chan, isn't Takashi so cute when he is sleepy!" Honey's eyes are huge as he smiles up at me. Why must he be so adorably cute? I ruffle his hair and smile.

"Yeah, I guess he is isn't he." I muse as I put a finger subconsciously up to my chin and tilt my head.

"Haru-chan? Do you…. like Takashi?" Damn those watery, moon sized eyes. I could probably confess in him couldn't I? I mean he is just Honey-senpai it isn't like he likes me too, he has usa-chan after all. No matter how many times I think that last part it doesn't get any less creepy.

"I think I might, but I just don't know. There is always Kyouya to consider as well, although he has been a little aggravating recently. Argh. *flops head into pillow* Why am I telling you this?"

"Kyo-chan is Kyo-chan. Please give Takashi a chance though. He likes you a lot, although he would never straight out say it." I smile at his words.

"I don't think he would straight out say anything." I say with a straight face, and then we both start giggling but freeze when the forgotten form next to us starts to move and mumble. We both cover our mouths and grin like idiots. I turn and shove Mori-senpai I few times but to no avail.

"Mori-senpai…. Wake up!" Nothing.

"He is a heavy sleeper when he gets that tired. Just leave him, he probably won't wake up for another hour or so." Honey cheerfully declared.

"Okay, I'm going to get ready and then I will meet you all downstairs. I turn to see that everyone had cleared out. Hmm. That's odd, I didn't even notice. After Honey leaves I sigh and stretch my shoulders out. Going down to talk to them all isn't going to be a fun. After taking a shower I walk out in my towel to grab some cloths, completely forgetting about Mori-senpai. As I step out I walk straight into him. I am startled by my face planting into some ones chest and hop back. Wait, Mori-senpai?

My face blushes the shade of strawberries. I pull my towel tighter and hold in a soft chuckle as I watch him blush like crazy and fumble for words.

"S-sorry." He manages to get out then turns and leaves swiftly. I let out a sigh and put my hand up to my heart. Mother in heaven, what the heck is going on with me? I go to my closet and open them up to find… these aren't my cloths. Hikaru and Kaoru… I lift up a piece of expensive fabric and sigh, why couldn't they just let me be?

I take out a pair of too short khaki shorts and a blue ruffle tank-top thing and get changed. I guess I don't look too bad. After sliding my feet into blue gladiator sandals (also not mine) I walk down stairs to find the usual breakfast scene of the host club. I stop and watch as everybody freezes and looks.

"Haru-chan you look so cute!" Honey squeals, and the twins rush up to me to inspect it.

"It does look very nice on you Haruhi."

"Although, you didn't have to go as far as getting rid of my whole wardrobe, and my shoes." I say monotone. They just shrug and laugh as Tamaki starts yelling about pervert twins and my "to revealing" outfit. A pause in Tamaki's yelling gets everyone to look. Why is he pointing at me? Or better yet, past me. I look back to find a wild haired Mori-senpai coming down in a dark blue polo and khaki shorts. I smile at him as he blushes, probably remembering the incident from earlier.

"They… T-they match." Tamaki stutters then works his way towards his corner of despair. I laugh out loud and every one looks at me like I am crazy. What a perfect opportunity.

"I guess we do huh? But then again whose fault is that?" I look over at the twins with a smirk, knowing exactly what I was doing. Payback. "If you hadn't of changed all of my clothing I wouldn't be in this ensemble right now, and Mori-senpai and me wouldn't be wearing matching outfits, inevitably bringing us closer." I smirk as they all gasp, except for Kyouya who looks at me with approval and Mori-senpai who looks at me amused. With that last word Tamaki is up and at it, chewing out the twins, who are now cowering a little with helpless expressions. Justice.

I smile bright ly as I walk over and sit down next in-between Kyouya and Honey.

"Very nice. I'm actually impressed by you Haruhi , I didn't think you had it in you." Kyouya smirks at me playfully and I shove him softly.

"Well, they exchanged all of my clothes for stuff like this and most likely threw all of my old stuff away. The situation arose for retribution, so I grabbed it." I smile and take a sip of the coffee sitting in front of me. Honey watches this exchange with a weary expression.

"So, what is the plan for today?" I ask as I watch the twins continue to be tortured.

"There really isn't one until tonight. Tamaki has decided to have a beach bonfire tonight."

"So for the rest of the day everyone is free?"

"Yes, what are you implying?"

"Want to go into town with me?" I ask cheerfully and frown when Honey's head smacks into the table.

"Are you okay?" I ask concerned, lifting his hair to see a scrunched up face.

"Everything's just peachy Haru-chan." He mumbles out.

"Erhm, okay? So anyways, want to come with me into town?" I turn back to Kyouya and smile. I need to give him a chance at least.

"Sure, Haruhi, I would love to." Kyouya smiles a rare smile and stands up, grabbing my hand and pulling me with him. When we step outside I see a black corvette, he leads me around and opens up the door for me then walks back around and gets in the driver's seat.

"You can drive?"

"Of course." And with that we speed off down the drive way towards town. This is such a Kyouya car. I watch the scenery change from ocean view and rocky cliffs to stucco buildings and cobblestone streets. I feel like I am in another country. We park and get out of the car.

"Wow, this place is beautiful." I say in awe.

"It is one of the reason's my family bought the property." I smile as he takes my hand and leads me towards the main road where multiple shop vendors are. The sun beats down on us and envelopes us in warmth as we walk hand in hand perusing the different shops and stalls. Then one particular shop catches my eyes. The sign reads _Madame Charlette- Fortune Teller. _

**I hate to cut it short but if I don't cut it here this wind's up being an obnoxiously long chapter. So I will be making this a two parter. Out on the Town part two will be up either later today or sometime next week. I will be away from my computer starting this afternoon because I am going away for spring break so I apologize ahead of time for the lack of updates.**

**DON'T FORGET TO TAKE THE POLL! I WILL BE ENDING IT BEFORE I LEAVE THIS AFTERNOON!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Part 2- Out on The Town**

**Disclaimer: Wish I did but I don't…. maybe I will get it for Easter! XD**

The building looks older than the rest and is covered in moss, the sign is made of old cracked wood and there is no door, only an array of opaque cloths with beading.

"Hey, let's go in there." I say as I drag Kyouya behind.

"A fortune teller? Really Haruhi? I never pegged you as the type to believe in that sort of thing." His voice quivers a little.

"I don't but it sounds fun and I want to see the inside of the building." I drag him to the entrance and turn. "If you don't want to come in that is fine, I shouldn't be long."

"Okay, I will just wait out here." I smirk as the look of unease vanishes. Was he really that worried about an old fortune teller? I never thought I would see him show weakness.

Stepping in my eyes adjust to the low lighting. Candles are lit everywhere and the room smells of patchouli oil. There in the middle of the room sits a table covered in deep blood red cloth with golden detailing of stars and constellations. On the table is a pointy stick and an ink well. There is also a silver intricately designed bell. I walk up and ring it once and watch as a women in her mid-thirties walked around the corner dressed in a rainbow of different hanging fabrics and beads.

"How much for a reading?" I ask timidly. The lady smiles softly and comes up, taking my palm in hers she smiles.

"No charge for you. You are too troubled dear girl." She smiles as she leads me to the table and sits down.

"Lets start with the easy stuff. You have strong family ties, both related and unrelated to you." She pauses and smiles. "your friends cherish you dearly. You are surrounded by strong male influences often but you feel comfortable around them. They can take you places you could never imagine." I watch in awe as she strokes different lines on my hand.

"Now your love line." She says as she dips the stick into the inkwell and traces a line on my hand.

"Two men are both vying for your affection. You say you don't know which to choose but you do. One a king of shadows and one a silent protector. And a silent competitor that has withdrawn from the game. Hmmm… what an interesting love line. You are destined to be with one of these two men, but which one will you choose? And will you choose right?" She smiles at me as she closes my hand.

"You should give them both a chance but in my eyes there is no competition as to who you will wind up with." And with that the women disappeared behind the curtains. I slowly stand up and walk out into the blinding light. I shield my eyes and find Kyouya sitting on a bench half asleep.

I walk over and tap him on the shoulder. "Come on, let's go. Your starting to fall asleep and I don't want someone who is exhausted driving home." I pull him up and we walk back to the car.

"So, what did the fortune teller say?" Kyouya asks politely.

"Only that I should give you a chance." I say simply and watch out of the corner of my eye as he smiles. I shake my head and watch as the city streets turn to ocean view and we soon arrive back at the house as the sun begins to set.

As I step into the house I am attacked with a hug by Tamaki.

"Your back! I was so worried but Honey told me you guys went into town!"

"Tamaki… Can't… Breathe." Suddenly strong arms pull me away and sit me back on the ground a safe distance away.

"Thank you Mori-senpai." I smile up and then turn to Tamaki.

"I was told we are having a bonfire? Will there be smore's?"

"Why of course! Smore's the perfect commoner treat! We shall send for some!" Tamaki twirls.

"Senpai… all you need is chocolate, marshmallow's, and graham crackers. You don't buy them from a store you make them." I say and laugh at his dejected expression.

"I am going to change into some warmer cloths." After changing into a pair of skinny jeans and a soft button up sweater I come back down to find them all already out at the fire pit.

"Yay! Haru-chan is here!" Honey squeals and I smile at their messy attempt at making smores.

"Here let me help you guys." I show them how to do it and the all watch in amazement as my marshmallow catches fire and I let it burn a bit before blowing it out. After smores we sit and watch the ocean.

"We should play a game!" Tamaki decides. "Haruhi! What is a good commoner game to play around a fire?"

"Hmmmm… well there is Truth and Dare, which is a classic, or there is Two Truths and a Lie or Never Have I Ever, but those are both usually drinking games. So how about Truth or Dare?"

"Okay me first!" Honey smiles. "Takashi?"

"Truth."

"Do you like someone?" I watch interested as he blushes.

"Yes. Okay, Tamaki?"

"Dare."

"Kiss Kyouya." I stifle a laugh as Tamaki turns red and gasps.

"W-what?"

"You heard me." Mori-senpai smiles as Tamaki sighs. I watch as he walks over and kisses Kyouya quickly then sits back down. The best out of all the members expressions is Kyouya's he looks absolutely shocked, but then hides it by pushing up his glasses.

"Kyouya?"

"Truth."

"D-did you like it?" Tamaki stutters.

"It was not horrible…" Tamaki sighs and then smiles. I watch as Kyouya shakes his head and then turns to me. Haruhi?"

"Truth."

"Do you like one of the hosts."

"Yes." I watch as he smiles and I roll my eyes.

"Hikaru?" I watch as he looks up.

"Me? Truth."

"Are you guys really as intimate as you guys say you are in you brotherly love act?" I watch as he blushes.

"Yes." He laughs as if I have lifted a burden off of his shoulders.

"Honey-senpai?"

"Truth."

"Is usa-chan actually an alien that you communicate with?" I watch as Honey bursts out laughing.

"No silly! How on earth did you get that?" Honey continues laughing.

"Haru-chan?"

"mmmmm… Dare."

"Kiss Takashi."

"W-what?" We both sputter. I turn an look at him. I sigh, I guess there is no helping it, and I mean, it isn't like I don't want too. I scoot closure and reach my arms up around his neck to pull him down but instead he grabs my waist and sets me on his lap so that I am closer up to him. I turn my head up and kiss him gently on the lips. My insides tumble as he kisses me back. His lips feel like soft rose petals. We slowly pull back and we both smile then sit back down in our respective places. I blush at the look on every ones faces.

"Kyouya?"

"Truth."

"Are you hurt by what just happened?" I sigh knowing I shouldn't have asked.

"Only a little." He responds truthfully and sighs.

"Tamaki?"

"Truth?"

"Why did you kiss me when you could have backed out?"

"Because I like you." Tamaki says softly.

"I think it is time we head inside." Kauru says softly before getting up with his brother and walking back in.

"Yeah, it is getting late." I say and then grab Tamaki's hand and pull him up, then push him inside. Mori-senpai and Honey follow behind me. That night we all went to bed with troubled thoughts.

Haruhi: He kissed me back. So does he like me? I had fun with Kyouya-senpai today but I feel like something was a little off. It felt a little forced for me. And why was he so afraid of going in to see that fortune teller?

Hikaru: I feel so bad, telling everyone about Kaoru and me, but is it really a shock? We have always been so close.

Kaoru: Argh, this is the first time I haven't been able to tell what is bothering Hikaru.

Honey: I need to get those two together no matter what the cost!

Mori: That kiss. She kissed me like she meant it, and didn't back away when I kissed her back. Maybe she likes me too? I don't know.

Tamaki: I can't believe I said it… I cant believe I kissed him. I can't believe he said it wasn't horrible….

Kyouya: That was a very close call today with the fortune teller. There is no doubt in my mind that she would recognize me.

FLASH BACK

"Oh Kyouya we should go in there!" My sister says dragging me towards the building. She then pushes me in and laughs maniacally, blocking the door way. "I am not leaving until you get your fortune read."

The women at the table laughs and takes my hand. "Hmmm… lets make this quick for you and do the interesting part. There is a boy in your life, soon becoming a man. He sill harbor feelings for you but the question is will you harbor feelings for him? And then a girl quickly approaches that will change the dynamics of your friends. She will change you all for the better. That is all I have to say." The women then smiled and left me.

END FLASHBACK

And still that question remains.

**Hey! I will see you guys in a week or so… by see I mean update :) Thanks for reading this much and thanks to all who have done the poll. :) You guys are great!**

**REVIEW XD**

** P.s. Sorry for the cliché truth or dare game but I needed something to move things along, and to show Tamaki's weirdness from the beginning… he was jealous of Haruhi getting attention from Kyouya XD odd I know but I needed something and I feel like this will be an interesting little side story.**


	11. SORRY! I got in trouble :

Hey Guys! Quick apology :( I won't be updating as often because my computer has been confiscated. I haven't been "interacting with the family" as much recently so this is my punishment. (Uploading this from my grandmas computer) I will continue writing out chapters and will hopefully be able to type them up and post them soon :) I will try and be a good girl so I can quicken up the laptop recovery process but until then I will only be able to post chapters when I am at the public library or at my grandma's. Again I apologize and hope I can update soon :( See you all in hopefully less than a month…

** P.S. Please don't lose faith in this story because of this! I will be cranking out chapters like no other once I get my laptop back! :P **


	12. Chapter 11

**YAY I FOUND A PLACE TO UPDATE!**

**Hey guys! Again sorry for the sporadic updating! So here is chapter 11 :)**

**Some cute TakaHaru fluff :)**

**And a little OC Takashi… sorry :/ but I find him slightly adorable.**

**DISCLAIMER: I didn't get it for Easter :( but I did get bright green nail polish lol**

Groaning I look at the clock, 6:30 a.m., way too early to be waking up over break. I roll over attempting to fall back asleep but to no prevail. Slowly I sit up and sigh at the blurry scene in front of me, I put on my glasses and it comes into focus. My bed faces a big window looking out over the ocean. The sky is set ablaze in deep purples, oranges, and reds, the sun just rising. The ocean looks darker compared to the blazing sky, a deep navy blue. I smile and yawn. I walk to the bathroom and brush my teeth. Looking in the mirror I smile at the person in front of me.

My short hair is mused into little spikes here and there from sleep, my eyes framed by Kyouya like glasses, a gift for my last birthday, and my skin pale, from lack of sun exposure or from low blood flow during the night I don't know. My stomach gives a light rumble, I hadn't eaten since the smores the night before. Before exiting my room I pull on a deep green night robe and then walk downstairs to the kitchen. Fumbling for the light switch I jump when I see Mori-senpai sitting in the middle of the table cross legged with his eyes closed.

His breathing is even and his face is set in a calm expression. Meditation, I tend to only resort to it if I am feeling particularly troubled but hadn't done so in a long time. If I did I would probably be meditating at least three times a week. I softly walk over to the fridge and pull out ingredients to make some miso soup then as quietly as I can start to cook. I also make some hotcakes and scrambled eggs for the rest when they wake up. When I turn back to the table with my bowl of Miso soup in hand I am surprised to see Mori's eyes open and watching me.

"I didn't announce my presence because I didn't want to disturb you." I answer the question in his eyes and sit down at the head of the table. I watch as he gracefully slinks of the table and grab's a bowl of soup for himself then sits in the chair next to mine. We eat in peaceful silence then clean up our bowls.

"Would you…" We both start at the same time and my face blushes deep red. He flourishes his hand and I smile.

"Would you like to go for a walk with me?" He nods and my face lights up with a smile.

"Five minutes?" He asks and I smile before heading upstairs to change. Looking in my closet I sigh, everything is so girly. I decide to slip on a dark blue sun dress, it has thin spaghetti straps and ruffles down the skirt that ends two inches above the knee. I pull on a floppy white sunhat and slip on some sandals before heading downstairs where Mori-senpai is waiting in a white button down top that is unbuttoned just enough to show a little chest and khaki shorts. He smiles at me and then offers his hand.

With out hesitation I take it and we walk towards the beach. We walk in silence for a while before I speak up.

"Do you like the beach?"

"Mmm..." He murmurs smiling softly.

"So….?" I venture, "Do you remember what happens when you're tired?"

"Not really." I laugh at his slightly frustrated expression and squeeze his hand.

"Would you like to know a secret?" I smile as he looks at me with a soft encouraging smile.

"I never remember anything when I get really tired but I have been told I become really quiet. My dad is the only one who has ever seen my like that. " His eyes soften and we stop. His grey eyes penetrate mine and his hand brushes against my cheek. I blush and look away but his hand cups my chin and turns my head back towards him. His eyes smile and he leans down towards me ever so slowly. His lips almost touch my ear and his breath is hot on my neck.

"I want to be the first person to see you like that." he then pulls back and smiles, "Other than your father of course." I blush silently and look up at him. He is so full of surprises, it is a value I like a lot about him. He blushes back and grabs my hand. We walk back to the house and into the kitchen to find the host's munching on the food I had made.

"Haru-chan! Takashi! You're back! All of the others were freaking out but I kept them in line for you guys." Honey throws them all a demonic look and I chuckle and squeeze Mori-senpai's hand then let go. I smile apologetically at Kyouya-senpai, who was looking at our hands as if they were about to catch on fire.

"Where were you two?" The twins say together looking inquisitive but not angry.

"We went for a walk on the beach."

"Oh! My poor darling daughter having to walk with the neighbor because daddy was asleep! I swear to you Haruhi, next time I will be around to do it!" Tamaki clutches me dramatically and I carefully remove myself from his arms.

"Senpai…. actually I asked Mori-senpai to walk with me. It was… enjoyable." Next to me Mori-senpai beams and ruffles my hair before sitting down next to Honey. Tamaki goes to mope in his emo corner and for a turn of events Kyouya sighs and gets up. I watch as he walks over and picks Tamaki up by his arm and drags him out to the patio. I watch as the twins sneak over and eavesdrop. I roll my eyes. I'm sure they will tell me what happens later.

**Just a quick apology, I feel like this story might be moving a little too fast. I am going to try and slow this story down a bit after this chapter. As to what is happening on the patio I will let you ponder that while I look for another place to update… unless of course I type out another chapter before I leave my grandma's tomorrow… which is possible.**

**REVIEW! Because reviews make me happy and tell me what I am doing wrong… or right for that matter. :) **

**As to the whole sleepy Haruhi thing I give props to my friend who went on a rant about how cute it would be to have a sleepy quiet Haruhi/ sleepy talkative Takashi scene… I didn't even know I had more than one friend that was into Ouran until I mentioned something and was responded to with said rant :P**


	13. Chapter 12

**So two updates in two days! I'd say that is not too shabby :) although who knows when I will be able to update again. I'm going to try and come back to my grandmas sometime this week but who knows if that will work out.**

**I'm currently working on another fanfic as well-YIPES!-but who knows when I will be able to post it. It is a KyoHaru… for real this time lol and is a little out there (it is set in a mental hospital lol). I got inspired to do it by this Korean movie I watched on Netflix, 'I'm A Cyborg, But That's Okay'. I recommend watching it. If you can handle the first ten minutes of oddness then the rest of the movie is a piece of cake. And is cute in a mentally unstable way lol**

**Any ways now that I am done rambling here is Chapter 12 :D**

Rolling my eyes I sit down at the table and take a sip of someone's abandoned tea. If I remember correctly it is one of the twins. I look over to see Honey eating a slice of cake in one bite and I smile softly. I blush when I realize Mori-senpai is watching me. Deciding now would be the best time to go upstairs and hunt for some less girly cloths I excuse myself and go upstairs to my room, ignoring the argumental noises coming from the patio.

_Meanwhile on the patio_

"Kyouya…." Tamaki-senpai whined. "Why did you drag me out here?"

"Because you are acting like an imbecile... even though this is no different from usual." Kyouya snaps.

"Our daughter shouldn't be getting so close with neighbor." Tamaki says softly, still in a whiney tone.

"Tamaki, I am not your wife, we do not have children together, and you are nobody's father just like I am nobody's mother! Besides, stop whining Tamaki, it doesn't suit you."

"M-mother is s-so cruel!" Tamaki shrieks. Kyouya sighs heavily.

"I. Am. A. Male. It is physically impossible for me to be a mother Tamaki." Kyouya says forcefully then becomes rather quiet. Turning back at the sliding door he looks at the blonde crumpled heap in the corner. "I just wish you would stop with this family delusion you have." With that Kyouya walked inside, almost stepping on the eavesdropping twins.

After searching through the closet, and two dressers I find a small collection of cloths I wouldn't mind wearing. I respectfully change into a pair of white capri's and a blue and white striped t-shirt. I walk down to find Honey still eating cake, Mori-senpai still watching Honey, and the twins being scolded by an evilly smirking Kyouya-senpai. The look on his face even made me shiver. Tamaki-senpai is nowhere to be seen so I walk out onto the patio to see if he is still there.

I find him standing with his hands on the railing looking out at the ocean. I walk up and stand beside him.

"How are you doing?" I ask softly.

"I'm fine… just thinking is all." He frowns and my heart dips a little for him. I pat his shoulder.

"You know it is okay talk about it." I say softly and he jumps at the chance to let his inner musings run free.

"Does the whole family thing bother everyone that much?" I frown… what does one say to that?

"A little bit. We all detest it to some point, some of us more than others. It can be… quite troublesome in certain situations." I speak the truth.

"What do you mean?" I sigh.

"Do not run away with this idea and over react. This is just an example. Say I liked Kaoru and Kaoru like me. It would feel wrong around the host club because in you perception of all of us him and me are siblings. Do you kind of see what I am pointing out? It is alright for you to like Kyouya-senpai because in your eyes he is your mate." I tread lightly and look to see Tamaki-senpai looking at me in wonder.

"How are you so brilliant?" I roll my eyes.

"I'm impressed you didn't interrupt me with some crazy delusion about me running away with Kaoru or something."

"It was difficult, I admit."

"It is odd seeing you respond to a situation so calmly. Maybe you should show Kyouya-senpai that you are capable of it. And lay off the whole family thing for a while." We both laugh softly at that and Tamaki-senpai's face lights up with a smile.

"I am impressed you managed to soften up your speech and not be so blunt." I smile wide and laugh.

"It was difficult, I admit." He ruffles my hair in a very Mori-senpai like manner and we walk towards the door.

"Thank you for this Haruhi. You truly are brilliant."

"And so are you Tamaki-senpai, if you could only stay calm long enough to let it shine through." We laugh and walk back in to find the twins scrubbing the floor glumly and Kyouya-senpai sitting in a chair supervising. Kyouya takes a sip from his steaming mug and smirks.

"I do believe you missed a spot right…" He purposefully sloshes some of his beverage over onto the hard wood floor. "there."

I shake my head and Tamaki-senpai just beams.

"Where are Honey and Mori-senpai?"

"Oh, they went to the beach." Kyouya-senpai says, flipping his hand back in forth like they could be anywhere.

"Okay, I think I will join them."

"B-but Haruhi! Why won't you help us?" Hikaru whined.

"Because I wasn't the one eavesdropping!" I hiss and smirk at their crest fallen faces.

"You have been hanging around the shadow king to much this week." Hikaru says.

"I have barely hung out with him at all."

"And yet he has still rubbed off on you a little." Kaoru says and they both shiver then get back to work. I just roll my eyes and start towards the staircase to get changed into my bathing suit.

Down at the beach I sit down on a beach towel and begin applying sun block. I struggle to reach my back and smile when two big hands scoop the lotion out of my own and start rubbing it into my back. His hands knead my shoulders and electricity shoots through me when his hands rub lotion into my lower back. Once he is done he takes the remaining lotion and taps the tip of my nose. I watch as he smiles wide and I roll my eyes.

"Thank you Mori-senpai."

"Your welcome!" He responds chipper and I sigh. The sun was starting to set and he was obviously tired.

"Mori-senpai? Would you like to go to sleep on my beach blanket?"

"Sure." He beams and then wraps his arms tight around me and pulls my side ways so that we are on the blanket in a position that looks like he is spooning me. Before I can push away his soft snores fill my ears and his arms stay strongly wrapped tight around me. This is so not what I meant.

**Hehehehehe… that was just too adorable. Poor Haruhi, trapped in the confinement of his arms. Lol :P**

**REVIEW! I love them and they encourage me to keep writing! And may I just say I can't believe there are over fifty reviews! That is so exciting for me :)**

**See you all next time I can update!**


	14. Chapter 13: Dreams and Sickness

**I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! And for good this time :)**

**So want to know what really sucks. Having about fifty different story ideas and all of them only yielding about a page or two of writing and then they die. You would think one of them would work out but noooooo….**

**Sorry done with my rant but I really wanted my fantasy KyoHaru to work out. It all revolved around a Faustian Deal Kyouya makes to gain his father's company. It was a pretty kick ass idea, but it's like two pages in and I am already hitting major creative roadblocks. Grrrrr….**

**Okay so that is two rants and I haven't done a disclaimer. I'm a fan not a real writer, real writers write books and comics and manga's. I write short stories based off of characters I didn't think up. :)**

As cute as I find the whole chipper-when-sleepy thing this is so not a fun experience. Even though the sun is setting it is still blazing hot and Honey refuses to help me. He has just been sitting here eating cake and taking pictures and mumbling about victory being his or something like that. I just glare and try and budge Mori-senpai's arms… but to no prevail. Finally taking pictures of Mori-senpai and me looses appeal and Honey walks back towards the house. I hold my breath until I am sure he isn't bringing back the others with him.

Finally when the moon is up in the sky something possesses him to roll over and let go of me and I roll away fast before he can trap me again. I stand up and stretch and sigh… he won't even remember his audacious behavior. I pick up the blanket that was underneath him until he rolled over and put it over him. It tended to get chillier at night and I was freezing. Smiling I run my hand through his spiky hair but freeze when he mutters something that sounds vaguely like my name.

I shake my head deciding it was just a trick of the wind. I head inside and go to my warm bed to try and sleep. I am only greeted with a restless night and a lack of warmth.

XxXxXxXxWakaWakaxXxXxXxX

_I am walking along a sandy beach. The moon is high in the sky and fireflies dance around in the air. Standing on a high flat rock is a beautiful short haired girl. Her face is illuminated by the moon and in her white flowy dress she looks ethereal. She looks like someone I know, someone I hold dear to me. _

"_Haruhi?" I say breaking the silence. The girl smiles and nods. _

"_Why are you out here in the cold? Why aren't you in bed?" I stop when she holds her finger to her lips and shakes her head._

"_I was waiting for you. You only speak this much in your dreams. When you do in real life you just forget." She smiles softly._

"_Yeah, I know. I wish we could speak like this in real life." Her laugh rings out musically. Like a tinkle of a little bell._

"_We could." She smiles, "But for now I have to leave."_

"_Wait… Don't go!" I watch as she disappears, enveloped in bright light._

"_Haruhi!"_

I wake up to the sound of the ocean, frigid air, and sand all over me. Wait? Why am I on the beach? I must have passed out out here when we came to the beach. I was getting pretty tired. Oh no… what did I do? I know I must have done something… I always do when I get like that.

Frustrated I put my head in my hands and startle when a thick blanket is dropped on my shoulders. I look over to see a short haired brunette sinking down into the sand next to me.

"You were shaking and you are covered in dew. I figured you must be freezing considering the temperature out here. A cold front is moving in." She smiles and laughs at my worried expression.

"Did I do anything last night?"

HARUHI POV

"Oh you mean besides use me as your beach bed teddy bear?" I laugh at him when his eyes go wide.

"Don't worry. You eventually rolled over. If you want to see for yourself ask Honey for some pictures. He took a lot of them and wouldn't help me out of your grip. I think he enjoyed it for some reason."

I watch as he rolls his eyes and smiles.

"He likes us both." I know what he is saying. He likes the idea of us as a couple. I have to admit it is an interesting idea. I bump his shoulder and smile as I stand up. I hold out my hand and pull him up with me.

"Let's go inside and eat." His hand is freezing and his legs look a little shaky so I pull his arm around my shoulders and have him lean a little of his weight on me. When we get inside I make him sit on the sofa and smirk when I see the twins still on the floor this time waxing.

"Kyouya-senpai do you mind if I borrow your underling's for a little bit and put them to work." I watch as he raises an eyebrow and smirks.

"Why of course, they can come back to this later." I laugh and shake my head as I grab them by their elbows and haul them both into the kitchen.

"I knew you would come to our rescue eventually!"

"Were you guys cleaning the floor all night?"

"Nah, he let us go to sleep around three in the morning but had maids wake us up at eight with specific orders to make sure we did what we were supposed to."

"Smart, that way he wouldn't have to wake up." I said banging my fist against the palm of my open hand.

"You say that like it is a good thing!"

"Not that we are complaining, thank you for saving us." Kaoru jumps in.

"Oh no, I meant it. You two are working for me now. Hikaru, go into the closet and grab as many blankets as you can and take them into the living room and put them around Mori-senpai, after that report back to me." I smirk at his moment of being shocked and then laugh when he salutes and runs off.

"Kaoru, start getting out the pots and pans and pull out ingredients for soup while I grind your stupid rich people coffee beans."

"We have instant you know."

"Yeah yeah just get to work." He salutes as well and starts speeding around the kitchen. After grinding the beans I make a pot of super hot coffee and take it out to a tightly bundled Mori-senpai. I hand him the mug then leave not staying to look at the pathetic sight any longer. I set the twins to work on the soup and grab a cup of coffee for myself and supervise to make sure they don't burn the house down. At one point Kyouya-senpai comes in and sits down next to me.

"So this is what you are having them do? I thought you liked cooking."

"Mmmm… yeah, I do. But I enjoy getting the twins back whenever I can considering how much crap they put me through."

"Hey we heard that!" They call over their shoulders as they stir the soup.

"So I now have a partner in crime. Odd, but I like it." Kyouya-senpai smirks and clinks his coffee mug against mine in a toast like fashion.

"Soups done!"

"Okay you can go back to waxing the floor now. I will take the soup in to Mori-senpai." I say as I pour it into a bowl.

"So cruel…"

"Eh, eh. No talking." Kyouya-senpai snaps as they exit , I follow close behind and walk into the living room. Just as I walk in Mori-senpai sneezes and I sigh. I put the bowl on a tray in front of him and then blush as I put my hand to his forehead to check his temperature.

"You are burning up. After you eat you should get some sleep and try and sleep off the fever." I turn to leave but my hand is grabbed.

"Haruhi."

I turn back and see the desperation in his eyes.

"Please." I sigh and sit down next to him my heart tugging at the sight of him.

"Okay." I watch as he eats his soup then tries to position himself to fall asleep and eventually I just make him put his head in my lap. He protests at first but I just shush him.

"It's fine." I say softly and he smiles then turns his head away from me. Hesitantly I begin to run my fingers through his hair until his breathing becomes deep and even my own soon matching his as my head hits my chest and I fall asleep too.

**Ack! How adorable… who thought Mori could ever be so pathetically cute, I guess sickness brings out the pathetic-ness in all of us, even Mori. :P And this feels like their relationship is going nowhere but I am trying to take smaller steps instead of what I want to do, I personally think Mori just needs to sweep her into a breathtaking kiss and be done with it… but that would be horribly un Mori like so….**

**Any suggestions as to where to go next? I think I am going to try and include more on the whole Tamaki and Kyouya front in the next chapter. I also need some suggestions on that couple as well… do you guys want them to get together? Or should Kyouya be all like "Dude I like girls!" in a more Kyouya like fashion of course. I kind of want them together… I just don't know how to write it. :/**

**REVIEW!**

Oh and p.s. sorry for the really crappy chapter, I need to get back into this whole writing thing…. Don't be too brutal.


	15. Chapter 14: Broken China

**Can I just say thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter. After such a long break I have lost my original confidence in this story and without you guys I probably wouldn't have the will to continue. So thank you to all of you who have stuck with this story. It has had its twists and turns and its random pairing switches (I just can never seem to decide). Any ways enough of this sappy thank you stuff and on to the next installment of this seemingly never ending story. :P**

I yawn and stretch my arms skywards not noticing the dark haired head resting heavily on my lap. Slowly I blink away the sleep and listen to the racket coming from the other room. I carefully extract myself and set Mori-senpai's head down softly onto the couch. I put my head to his forehead and am relieved to note that his fever is going down, even though his head is still quite warm.

I tip toe into the dining room as to not be seen and slowly manage to get halfway there before I fall flat on my face. I hear an audible crash next to my ear and cringe as I look over to see a broken plate. Once covered in beautiful blue ornate designs, know fractured into many pieces. I slowly get up, my face heated with embarrassment, and look over at the group of boys. The twins are standing side by side, making tsk-ing noises and wriggling a finger. Tamaki-senpai is looking at me with a worried expression. And Kyouya-senpai is looking at me with a smirk.

"That was a very expensive plate Haruhi. One of a kind, to be exact." Kyouya-senpai jots into his black journal of doom and then peeks up with his head still cast downward and smirks. His glasses flash in the light and the room goes cold. I watch in amusement as the others slowly back away.

"Just add it to my debt." I say as he states simultaneously, "I'll just add this to your debt." I smirk at his obvious displeasure at my lack of worry and then leave the room to get a cold cloth to put on Mori-senpai's head. When I walk back into the living room Mori-senpai is gone. Panic clutches my insides. Where could he be?

A tickling sensation on the back of my neck causes me to turn around and I see Mori-senpai looming over me. His eyes crinkle in worry and look pointedly at my exposed shoulder.

"Your hurt." He says quietly as he takes the wash cloth from my hand. I watch in confusion until he dabs on my shoulder and the sting makes me cringe. I watch his face as he intently continues dabbing at the wound and then frowns as he inspects it closure.

I watch as his face pales a little and he frowns before looking at me with a facial expression as serious as a head stone.

"Stay here Haruhi and don't move your arm." With that he spins on his heels and rushes off towards the closet, which I know has medical supplies. The pain throbs in my shoulder and I hope he is just overreacting. He comes back over and dabs cold antiseptic onto my shoulder before applying a salve. Soon my shoulder is numb and I look at him.

"What's going on Mori-senpai?" I watch as he just watches his wrist watch.

"Mori-senpai?" He still won't look at me. Aggravated I do the only thing I can think of the get his attention.

"Takashi! Look at me!" His head snaps up and his expression is unreadable.

"What is wrong with my shoulder?" I ask earnestly and he flinches.

"You have pieces of glass stuck in your shoulder." He says as he looks away and frowns.

"Thank you."

"I am going to try and get them out now."

"Okay." I clench my teeth as he takes a pair of tweezers and begins taking out the pieces. After a good ten minutes he finishes with the last, the biggest. Admittedly my head feels light and everything is a little blurry. I vaguely feel him wrap my shoulder and then the world slips to black. I come to a little and feel strong arms around me and see a shaky outline of a spiky head. _Why does this man's head shape up into spikes? And why do I feel like I am on a boat?_ I think this thought fleetingly before drifting back into oblivion.

The next time I wake up I am blinded by white light and can hear the sound of soft rhythmic beeps. Slowly I try to sit up and wince when I feel a sharp pain in my left shoulder.

"Your awake!" Tamaki-senpai screeches before promptly attempting to attack her with a hug. Luckily Kyouya-senpai grabs him around the middle and holds him back.

"Shouldn't someone go tell Mori-senpai?" Kyouya-senpai says coolly as if he wasn't currently restricting a spastic king. Honey-senpai nods with a big grin and runs off down the hall.

"So what exactly happened?" I ask cautiously, what I get in return is looks of confusion and a Tamaki-senpai shrieking about how his poor daughter had amnesia. This of course stopped when Kyouya-senpai promptly smacked him across the back of his head with his black journal.

"Well, when the plate broke quite a few pieces ended up in your shoulder. As to how none of us noticed this before hand is a mystery. When Mori-senpai took them out you started to lose a lot of blood and fainted shortly after Mori-senpai started to bandage your shoulder. He ran all the way to the hospital, the mad man did." Hikaru jumps in and explains.

"Of course we only knew the part about Mori-senpai running to the hospital, Mori-senpai filled us in on the rest." Kaoru finished.

"You mean he ran all the way here?" I ask, my eyes surely wide in shock. Suddenly a looming form parts the sea's and looks at me intensely.

"Haruhi…"

**So I feel like I stole the running all the way to the hospital thing from someone and I want to apologize if it was one of you guys or someone you knew… then again maybe I am paranoid, but I do read a lot of TakaHaru fanfics so it all starts to get muddled as to if my ideas are my own or not. **

**And thank you Cori for the idea on having Mori rescue Haruhi, **_**MAJOR PROPS TO CORI!**_** (just in case you don't read the other parts of my author note lol**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	16. 15: A Mind Reader and A Soliloquy

**Oh and this is what I get for not proof reading… "I put my head to his forehead." Awkward… I meant hand… and there are others but I don't feel like ridiculing myself further. Let's just say super sorry for rushing to get that last one posted and let's put that behind us :)**

**Oh and sorry for not updating in over a week. I have found another anime to watch that is quite awesome. If you can I recommend checking out xxxHolic, it is really awesome albeit kinda wacky. Yeah my friends made fun of me because of the name but I swear it isn't bad. AND MOKONA IS SO FREAKING ADORABLE! Okay I'm done with my randomness…. ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

"Haruhi…" Mori-senpai states softly. "You're awake."

"Yeah… I am." A blush creeps onto my cheeks and I silently curse myself. No blushing.

"Uhm, thank you for getting me to the hospital, the others told me what happened." Mori-senpai nods and shrugs his shoulders; his own personal way of saying it was no big deal.

"Not to complain but wouldn't it have been faster to drive in a car?" I blush as the twins burst out laughing and Kyouya-senpai smirks and pushes up his glasses. Mori-senpai just blushes softly and grunts unintelligibly. Honey just cheeses in the background. Suddenly an older looking nurse enters the room whacking the boys with her clipboard to get through the mass.

"Get out of my way you lot! For goodness sakes are you all even supposed to be in here? Shoo, I need to check on the patient and I don't need you boys getting in the way and making a mess of things." I laugh softly and give them all a reassuring smile before they all- okay most of them- turn and leave without question, Tamaki is more or less dragged out by his shirt collar.

"So, how do you feel?" She asks then prods me with her pencil in the side.

"I feel fine but my shoulder feels a little tight." She looks at me sympathetically.

"You are probably feeling that because of the stitches. You should be able to leave by morning." The nurse makes a note on her clipboard and then peers down at me, "And tell those boys that only one can come collect you tomorrow. I recommend the tall one, he stayed with you most of the time while the others ran around wreaking havoc on our hospital." I chuckle softly as the nurse winks and leaves the room. Slowly the pain medication makes me drift asleep.

The next morning I wake up groggily with the horrible taste of sleep in my mouth. Surprisingly it is Kyouya-senpai who is here to pick me up. The nurse helps me get out of the bed and after a difficult time changing Kyouya-senpai escorts me out of the hospital. Walking along the hallways I cringe at the acrid smell of cleaning solution and squint at the gleam of the all white décor.

"Are you okay Haruhi? You seam disturbed by something."

"Not a fan of hospitals I guess. Don't they ever bother you?"

"Haruhi, my family owns over half of the hospitals in Japan. I've grown used to them over the years." Kyouya-senpai states raising an eyebrow at me.

"Hmmm…" I glance up at him and wonder if I should bring up Tamaki. Or bring up what went on at the beginning of this trip.

"So…" I venture carefully but he steps in.

"I've come to terms with the fact that Mori is the winner of this little game of chess we were playing. You don't have to make the situation awkward by bringing it up." My mouth freezes in a silent oh.

"But…" I start to say something about Tamaki-senpai.

"And as for Tamaki, I have no feelings for him other than friendship. At least at this moment, though I would be open to the idea of it. He is an idiot though." Kyouya-senpai smirks.

"Well they do say opposites attract." I say softly.

"Too true Haruhi. Too true." **(Haha I was going to put 'Right you are Haruhi, right you are.' Then I realized how harry pottery that felt and decided against it.)**

(^.^)

Back at the Beach House

Walking into the house I am grateful that Kyouya-senpai opens the door for me, albeit smirking. I pretend to act surprised when they all jump up and yell. How they managed a welcome home party in under a day I'm not sure. Although with these guys anything is possible. Of course there is lots of cake… but ten minutes later there isn't a crumb left thanks to Honey-senpai. And then there are the twins who are playing hit the piñata… except there is no piñata, just Tamaki-senpai. Kyouya-senpai is calculating something or other on his laptop in the corner, most likely blocking out the rest of us. Only I notice the occasional glance at Tamaki-senpai being beaten, his mouth curving up in amusement. Then there is Mori-senpai sitting in the other corner with me.

For once he seems to be talking more freely even though he doesn't seem tired.

"So how is your arm?" Mori-senpai asks, his eyes tinted with concern.

"It's fine, just a little sore is all. Although I do wish it could have been my left arm instead of my right." I chuckle. Mori-senpai frowns a bit but continues to sip his tea.

"Have you eaten?"

"No, I will be fine. I don't even want to try and manage that." Suddenly Mori-senpai is bringing a forkful of something or other towards my mouth. I hold up one hand in protest.

"No, no. I'm fine really. I can just use my left and, umph." The food is shoved into my mouth and he watches me closely until I swallow the food. I stick out my tongue after and roll my eyes.

"See, all gone." I watch as he smiles amused.

"I want to keep you healthy." Mori-says. His smile is still on his face but I can tell he truly does care.

"Thank you." I blush softly and watch as his eyes soften and his face goes serious. His hand slowly reaches up and brushes a piece of my hair back off of my face and tucks it behind my ear. This is not helping the state of color on my cheeks.

Mori POV

I watch as she blushes softly and I can't help but melt inside. Slowly I lift my hand, some unseen force pushing me onward, and puss back a stray strand of hair. My cheeks tint a little as my hand brushes across her blazing cheeks. I wish I could touch her soft skin more often. I can't do this though. I can't invest myself in someone else and still take care of Mitsukuni. It would be selfish of me to do so. With all of my willpower I stand and walk away to go check on Mitsukuni, resisting the urge to look back.

Haruhi POV

I don't know why but my heart hurts a bit as he looks at me with a blank expression. I wish I could know what he is thinking. As he walks away each footstep increases the pain. Slowly I stand up and walk towards the bathroom to get into the medical cabinet. Maybe my pain medication will help alleviate whatever the hell this feeling is.

I put my hands on either side of the sink and take a few deep breaths. After taking two dry I turn to see Tamaki-senpai leaning against the door frame with one eye brow raised. I can't help but snort at how silly he looks. I'm too use to a crazy spaztastic Tamaki-senpai. This calmed down version is almost frightening at times.

"What?" I ask bluntly.

"I know that look. The look you had when you excused yourself to the restroom. I was afraid you would be in here crying. What did he say?"

"He didn't say anything." I say shrugging my shoulders.

"Ah, yes. That can sometimes be the worse."

"I think you misinterpreted, it was nothing."

"Nothing doesn't cause heart ache." I gasp and he just shakes his head and smiles.

"You all look at me as some idiot who doesn't understand others feelings let alone his own. It is amazing at how wrong you all are. I know that look and what you are going through because I have experienced it myself. I am not blind to feelings; others are blind to my true personality. Only you and Kyouya have ever actually seen more in me." His speech surprises me and I slowly smile.

"Yeah… you're the anomaly of the host club." We both laugh.

"Want to know something else I have noticed? Kyouya has been acting a bit different since he took you home from the hospital. What did you say?"

"Oh, nothing much. It was him who did most of the talking really. Him and his stupid mind-reading capabilities." We both walk back into the living room with smiles on our faces.

"Hmmm… why do I feel like I was just talked about?" Kyouya-senpai mutters allowed and we both cackle at the comment before the twins start attacking Tamaki-senpai with the bat again. Some things never change.

**Oh jeeze… I just realized Tamaki had a soliloquy… and I gave him way too many layers… So for the sake of the story let's just say Tamaki shall forever be slightly OOC. And stupid Mori and his inner thoughts… I kind of want Honey to just slap him in the face and be like "I WANT YOU TO BE HAPPY DAMN IT!" Hmmmm…. Not a bad idea… :P **

**Anyways REVIEW! I love them and need them to have the will to continue on with this story.**

**Happy Mother's Day everybody :) **


	17. 16: The Perverted Black Note Book

**Okay go ahead. Slap me upside the head. Bound me to a bed with hand cuffs and put a glass of water just out of reach and laugh manically as I go insane with thirst. I deserve to be punished. I have been putting off this chapter for a while now. I could blame it on having finals but that is a cop out. To be completely honest I have lost all motivation to write this. I don't know why. For this reason things are going to start moving faster and the end is coming soon. 0_0 dom dom doooooom. ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

The following day a cold front of sorts moves in even though the outside weather is a balmy eighty-five degrees. I eat my breakfast in awkward silence noting the looks on everyone's faces. Kyouya-senpai looks troubled. Tamaki-senpai looks haggard, like he didn't get much sleep. Mori-senpai won't even look at me, he just keeps a stern eye on Honey-senpai who keeps throwing death glares at Mori-senpai. And the twins are… wait. Where the hell are the twins?

Eventually I finish the last of my porridge and excuse myself politely. Tamaki-senpai follows me to the kitchen. With a clatter our plates land into the kitchen sink and I turn around to look at him.

"Want to explain what's going on?" He looks at me with lost eyes.

"Not really… I mean I kind of don't really know what's going on." Tamaki-senpai shuffles his feet and sighs.

"I guess I stayed up too late thinking…." My lips form a line.

"Don't worry about Kyouya-senpai okay? I think he likes you more then he thinks, he just needs to realize it."

"Thank you Haruhi." Tamaki-senpai gives a weak smile and disappears as he walks up stairs. Now to figure out what the hell was up with the rest of them. When I return I see the rest of the original group has vanished and now the twins are back…. Looking suspiciously guilty. Was that even possible?

"What did you two do?" Hikaru blushes… and Kaoru just looks down before mumbling.

"Say that again."

"I said we looked into Kyouya-senpai's journal." A gasp escapes my lips.

"What the hell were you guys thinking? He is going to have his secret police murder you if he finds out!"

"Believe me, we wish we hadn't for more reasons than one." Hikaru finally speaks his blush deepening. Oh my god… what was in that journal…

"Kyouya-senpai fantasizes…. A lot." Kaoru chokes out before shaking his head.

"I never needed that image in my head."

"What do you mean?"

"That pervert is into some twisted shit… like kinky." Hikaru shivers and then looks somewhere to the left of me. "Kinky _THREESOME_ shit."

"Oh god… do I even want to know who this involves?" Hikaru and Kaoru give each other a look.

"Are you sure you want to hear this?"

"Yes?"

"Okay…"

xxxxxxx

On the beach~

"Takashi! What is your problem?" Honey yelling at him had been something he often tried to avoid. He hated it when his cousin was mad at him and to be completely honest… it was scary as hell.

"What." He says in his quiet like manor, the word coming out more as a statement than a question.

"You stupid idiot! She freaking loves you and you don't even show that you care! Do you know how many of us would like to be on your end!" Honey shoves him, the small eighteen year olds strength coming forth. After falling on his butt Mori gracefully stands up and looks down at Honey.

"It's my job to watch after you." Before he can register what is happening he is flipped in the air and flat on his back, the wind knocked out of him.

"Bullshit! **(le gasp… Honey just cussed… oh wait this is dark honey… continue) **That is an excuse to not confront your feelings and we both know it. I want you to be happy, I have been working too hard to get you two together for it all to go to crap now over your stupidity! You better make this better and it better happen soon." Honey kicks his side and then he hears a sniffle.

"Now if you'll excuse me I am going to go snuggle with Usa-chan and go eat some very sugary cake."

If he wasn't on the ground breathless with a cracked rib he might have laughed. Instead he cautiously picked himself out of the grainy sand and slowly shuffled back to the beach house.

Xxxxxxx

Back in the beach house:

My mind whirls with the hailstorm of information. I shouldn't have been curious. Everyone knows that curiosity killed the cat. Now I am left with the visual of Tamaki, Kyouya, and me… oh gross. I can't even bring myself to fully think about it. Who guessed Kyouya-senpai was into the whole bondage thing? Or threesomes. I shudder and the twins just nod sadly as they watch me process.

"We had the same reaction. Although I about vomited." Kaoru admits. We all become deathly quiet as a door slams shut. We all let out a simultaneous sigh as we see Honey storm into the kitchen mumbling about needing cake. We both crack up laughing from the danger of it all. They could seriously be killed for knowing this information. Although I don't think Kyouya-senpai would ever actually kill us… maybe. Better to not test out that theory. The twins wave goodbye and head up to their respective room most likely to pack. In one day's time we would all be heading back home. Thank god.

**Super sorry for the short length. I am seriously hitting major creative road blocks with this story. Oh and how did you all like dark Honey? Yeah I wanted Mori to get hit. Stupid Mori. Oh and tehee… Kyouya. *blushes* Yeah I just wanted to have some fun with that… what can I say I'm a pervert. As to what the exact fantasy was… I do not encourage you to imagine. This is teen rated after all. If this was M, maybe I would have given you all an idea. For now just be satisfied that you know what he has been writing… at least in my story. :P Bwahahaha poor scarred Haruhi and the Twins. I torture them all too much.**

**REVIEW! P.s. Sorry for the hints at non Teen rated things… If you have issues with it then go read a K+ fan fic… they are a lot safer.**


	18. 17: Off To the Funny Farm They Go End

**Can I just say when I originally starting typing this I wasn't planning on it being the last chapter. Then it just worked out that way. So here it is! The last installment of Checkmate! :`/ **

"Oh my god! What happened to you?" The sight of Mori-senpai walking stiffly, blood on his face, and a black eye beginning to form scares me half to death. Mori-senpai just shuffles to a wooden kitchen chair and slowly lowers himself into it.

"Ah, just hold on a sec, I'll go get a towel." I walk swiftly into the kitchen and wet a towel with warm water. I stop by the medicine cabinet and grab some small white bandage things I had seen in movies and some Neosporin. I may not be Kyouya-senpai but I sure as hell am going to play the best doctor I can. Of course going completely off of common sense and some gained knowledge from movie scenes I had seen.

I walk back in and slowly pat at the cut on his eyebrow with the warm towel. **(don't even ask… let's assume there was a misplaced kick.)** Mori-senpai just sits there silently studying me with his eyes. It's honestly a little unnerving. As my hand goes up to put Neosporin on his cut his hand snatches mine.

"Haruhi." His eyes plead with me.

"Yes?" I avoid eye contact. Damn heart… he can probably hear it it's beating so loudly. Our proximity suddenly feels practically claustrophobic. Odd coming from the girl who hides in closets usually more than once a month.

"Look at me."

"No." I shake my head and bite my lip. If I look back into those beautiful eyes I might not be able to keep myself from doing something stupid.

"Haruhi." His voice seems reprimanding. I hear him sigh heavily.

"Fine if you won't look at me then I will have to make you look." Exasperated I sigh and turn uttering a frustrated, "What!" but my words are cut short.

As soon as my head turns two soft lips embrace my own, his lips move so cautiously, so tenderly. My heart aches at the feel of it. Why would this beautiful guy kiss a commoner like me with such tenderness? Then again, what else would be expected from the strong silent giant? For such strength it seemed there wasn't a tough bone in his body. Even his spiky looking hair is actually soft.

Our lips separate far more sooner than I would personally like. Deep rooted in me is confusion… and some grade of disbelief. The only thought I can muster is _That line from that silly Shakespeare play is right. It is a lot like praying with your lips._

Mori-senpai's eyes seem to penetrate every fiber of my being. "Haruhi."

"Mori-senpai?" His eyes darken.

"Takashi." He says firmly.

"Urhm. Okay then… Takashi." I can't keep the blush off of my face while Takashi just smiles. His soft lips grace mine for a quick second and I secretly wish I had the audacity to grab his shirt and pull his lips back to mine. If I'm not careful this might become an addiction. Maybe I can just staple his lips to mine and be done with it? God, what the hell am I thinking! I'm going crazy! Contemplating stapling lips… argh, this is why I don't do this whole "feeling's" crap. Feeling's drive you crazy.

"You should go pack." His voice sounds smooth and for the first time I really take in his appearance. He truly is attractive… Oh shit! How long have I been openly staring at him?

"Yeah I probably should." I blush as he just chuckles. I slowly stand up and start to walk away but something stops me. Suddenly without allowing me the chance to talk myself out of it I turn around and walk back and kiss him firmly on the lips. I savor the smell of him, the feel of him, and the moment of sweet craziness. For only someone crazy would actually make a mental note to remember the smell of someone and the feel of their lips. Only someone crazy would disregard the wild beating of their heart as a fitness problem.

I slowly walk upstairs and quietly pack my things. That boy… gah. Yup off to the funny farm I blissfully go.

...Downstairs….

Kyouya walks down the steps carefully, pondering the dazed look on Haruhi's face.

"Ah Mori-senpai."

"Kyouya, Checkmate." Kyouya smirks at his smiling senpai. So he finally made a move? Good for him.

"Kyouya, did you ever really love Haruhi?" Kyouya sighs and grabs the bridge of his nose.

"I think once I thought I did… but now? No. Some other things came to light." Mori just smiles knowingly.

"Tamaki."

"Yes that silly bumbling buffoon. Tamaki." Kyouya shakes his head and smiles.

"He confess?"

"Yeah… and I must be crazy."

"…" Mori just looks on expectantly.

"I must be crazy because I said I would try it out." Mori just smiles again.

"So, you and Haruhi?" Kyouya watches as Mori just shrugs. It would appear everyone is just a little confused about all of this… how did Haruhi so delicately put it… ah yes, feelings crap.

….That Next Day….. Waiting for the car out front:

The twins observe as Haruhi and Mori stand hand in hand. Obviously something happened after they went upstairs to pack their bags. Although as to why Mori was wearing a black shirt with the word Checkmate stamped across it in white they weren't exactly sure although Kyouya and Haruhi both seemed to get a kick out of it. Another odd development was how close Tono and the Shadow king were standing… and actually getting along with no emo corners or hissy fits or death glares. And then there is Honey hugging his bunny Usa-chan just a little too protectively and whispering. The twins both just look at each other and shiver then get an identical evil grin.

"Hey Tono… be careful about that one."

"Yeah… he might just be a bigger pervert then you are."

"At least he isn't into incest."

"Now boy's we all now Daddy doesn't roll that way. Daughter's a bit too… well female for Daddy's tastes." Kyouya just smirks as Tamaki's face gets redder and redder and then he explodes.

"For your information I am pansexual! And what are you devil doppelganger's talking about? I would never have such thoughts about my precious daughter. THAT'S JUST SICK!"

In the background Mori and Haruhi just smile and laugh at the antics of their friends, all the while enjoying the feel of each other's company. It was true… some things would never change. As to what would happen when they got back on Monday? That was a bridge to cross when they reached it...

**O. M. G. It's done… wow. Sorry guys… I'm rather bad at writing endings. I am so glad you guys have all liked this story so much; it's been an honor to be on the receiving end of all of your praise. You guys are all so amazing and this story wouldn't have gotten this far without all of you. Heck! Without you guys this probably would have still been a KyoHaru story. Oh and the pansexual thing was for my friend who is supposed to be reading this… you know who you are ;) As for the shirt… I have no clue… I just felt random :D**

**SO! If you have any ****story requests**** or want a ****sequel of sorts**** I am officially a fanfic free agent. **_**I need something new to write**_** :) So again you guys know what to do… REVIEW! Or drop me a line on a P.M.**

**P.s. I love you guys! 3**

**TTFN~ Red**


End file.
